Until Death Will We Part
by Mordanis
Summary: A story of Sakaki and Kagura involving the other Azumanga characters, as well as two new ones. A story of hope, love, and life and death. Note: This is not based on the events of the actual show.
1. Something's With Sakaki

Until Death Will We Part

A story of Sakaki and Kagura

**Chapter 1: Something's with Sakaki**

The gentle sound of the school bells chimed in over the speakers. Tomo jumped out of her chair. "Alright, finally!" she screamed. Yukari's head cocked to Tomo and she sighed. _"Calm down Yukari, it's not like she has a future anyway," _she thought.

Chiyo-chan was packing her things when she noticed Sakaki still looking out the window. She walked over. "Miss Sakaki, are you all right?" Chiyo asked. Sakaki replied with a simple "mmh."

"Well okay, but if there's anything that's bothering you, you can talk to me okay?" Chiyo finally said before leaving the room. As she did so, she bumped right into Kagura who seemed to be oblivious to anything else happening. Chiyo looked up. "Sorry Miss Kagura." Kagura was staring at Sakaki. "Is she okay?" she asked.

"She said she was fine," responded Chiyo.

Kagura continued to look at Sakaki "that's what she always says… about everything."

"Maybe she just has a lot on her mind," Chiyo said smiling. "I know what that's like."

Kagura smirked a little at this, hoping that Chiyo was right. But in her heart, she knew that Sakaki had something much deeper going on in her mind. Sakaki looked at where Chiyo and Kagura were standing, but as she did so, Kagura immediately turned away and walked out. Sakaki lowered her head and put her hands over her face. She sat there for a few minutes before finally straightening herself out, grabbing her pack, and leaving. Yukari looked up from her desk. _"What's got into her?"_

Sakaki was walking home when Kagura came out of nowhere. "Hey Sakaki!" Sakaki replied with a simple "Oh, hey." She began to blush a little.

"So how are you doing?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, well… fine I guess."

"You guess? C'mon Sakaki, what's bothering you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Sakaki said wearily.

"Well if you-" Kagura began to say before noticing that Sakaki had stopped and was looking at the cat again. Kagura smirked a little and started to run over to scare the cat away, but then stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at Sakaki's face. She was actually smiling? She cringed as the cat bit onto Sakaki's hand again, but Sakaki did nothing. She reached out with her other hand slowly and began petting it anyway. The cat let go of her hand, and started to back away. Sakaki's eyes widened. The cat jumped up to the fence, and then disappeared into the alley.

"Why do you like that cat so much Sakaki?" Kagura asked.

"I… don't know…" she said plainly.

Kagura began scratching the back of her head. "Well… tests are coming up next week… if you want to come over to my place and study this weekend, I'm sure it would be fine with my parents."

Sakaki looked at her. "Really?"

"Of course!"

"Okay… how about Saturday at 3:00?"

"That should be fine!"

"Thank you."

"No problem, Sakaki." Kagura said. "You know, I should be going now. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Oh… bye." Sakaki said grimly. Kagura ran off into the distance, but Sakaki didn't move. She only watched Kagura's legs pushing off of the pavement, and her hair dancing in the wind. She looked down and blushed before turning around and running home.

"The test is on Tuesday and will be covering chapters five through eight! Be ready!" Yukari said. "Woohoo! Weekend!" Tomo said bouncing out of the classroom. Everyone was in a good mood now that the day was over. But Sakaki still was looking out the window. Kagura walked over to her. "Hey Sakaki. You know, if you want to you could come over right now," she said hopefully.

"But I thought that was tomorrow," Sakaki said looking back at her.

"So what? I'm sure it would be fine."

Sakaki looked at Kagura blankly and finally said "Okay. Let's go then."

They took their bags and began walking down the road. Kagura looked over at her. "So do you want to study first or hang out first?"

Sakaki looked at the sky, pondering this. "Well, couldn't we do just a little studying on maybe… just chapter five? We have the rest of the weekend."

"Well hey Sakaki! You're taking the fun route this time! Usually you'd be studying all night."

Sakaki smiled and blushed a little. She couldn't help but notice it herself. She usually got home and immediately began working on homework. But something invigorated her. She felt alive.

"Hey Kagura?" Sakaki asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, can I use your phone when we get there?"

"Of course!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was at Chiyo's house. "Hey so where's Kagura and Sakaki?" Tomo asked.

"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to tell them!" Chiyo said in a shaky voice.

Yomi interjected "Chiyo, you could still call them, school just got out."

"Okay!" Chiyo ran over to the phone and began dialing Kagura's number.

Kagura opened the door and the phone began to ring. She ran over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello! This is Chiyo! What are you doing right now Miss Kagura?"

"Oh, well me and Sakaki are studying at my place."

"Oh okay then! We were studying over at my place, so if you want to drop by it's fine!"

"Thanks Chiyo, bye." Kagura said, setting the phone down.

"So?" Yomi asked.

"They're studying together," Chiyo said. Tomo twitched. "Oh no," Yomi said, "Tomo has an idea."

"We could go sneak up to Kagura's house and then jump in and surprise them! Wouldn't that be fun!"

"Somehow, I don't think that would be a great idea," Yomi stated simply.

"Well why wouldn't it be?"

"Do you even know Kagura's parents?"

"Well no but-"

"Exactly."

"Miss Yomi is right Tomo," Chiyo said, "You can't drop by on someone if you don't know the consequences."

"Ya, ya ya," Tomo sighed. "Well you know what?"

Yomi collapsed her head onto the table. "Here we go again."

"I'm gonna do it and none of you are gonna stop me!"

Osaka stared at Tomo intently. "I will!" she said.

"Oh ya? How's that?"

"I'll telepathically stop you from moving! Then you ain't going anywhere!"

"Right, of course you will," Yomi said at last. "Tomo, if you're going to do it, could you at least wait until we've studied?"

"Ya, okay fatty."

SMACK!


	2. Discoveries

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

Sakaki set down the phone. "Well?" Kagura asked.

"My mother said it's fine. She said that I could also stay the night if it's all right with you."

"Awesome!" Kagura exclaimed. "I'll go ask my parents."

Sakaki sat down on the couch. She looked around, curious of the new room she was in. Her eyes rolled across the room, gazing, until she came across Kagura's textbook. In very fine hand writing was Kagura's name signed across the cardboard paper covering the book. Sakaki had never known that Kagura's handwriting was so neat. She looked up as Kagura came in the room.

"They won't let you stay," she said exasperated, "but maybe another weekend."

Sakaki looked up. "Oh. Well… let's get chapter five over with then."

Tomo was sprawled across the table. "I don't get it!" she exclaimed.

Chiyo sighed. "Miss Tomo, how about you come over after school Monday and then maybe you'll understand it enough that you can actually pass the test."

Tomo sat up. "Well then it's settled," she said. Everyone looked at her in inquiry. "If I'm not going to get it now then I'll just go check up on Kagura and Sakaki!"

The rest, except Osaka, sighed and said "go ahead." Tomo ran out of the house.

Kagura closed her book. "Well that's chapter five then!" she said smiling. They both rested against the couch. Sakaki gazed at Kagura as she looked toward the ceiling. Kagura then looked over at Sakaki, who would have turned away, but it was too late. They looked at eachother in an awkward silence. Sakaki started to bring herself closer to Kagura's face, and Kagura began to do the same. At that moment, Kagura's mother walked in. "It's six you guys! You better have some fun before Sakaki has to leave!"

They both looked away from eachother at this moment and blushed. Kagura then leaped up. "Hey have you ever played video games before Sakaki?"

Sakaki looked up. "Um… no actually." Kagura ran over to the console and started it up, and then tossed a controller to Sakaki.

"It's about time you tried!"

"Oh," Sakaki said, holding the controller awkwardly. "How do I play?"

Kagura smiled. "Well, this is a racing game. It's pretty simple. You press on the A button to go, that's the green one. B is to brake, which is the red one, and the thumb stick -the weird looking gray stick- is used to change your direction."

"Okay," Sakaki said nervously.

"OH!" Kagura remembered. "Select one of the cars that has a green A next to it. Those are automatics so you don't have to worry about shifting gears."

Sakaki selected her car and Kagura hers. The game started up.

"I'll go a little easy on you though." Kagura said as the countdown began.

3…2…1…GO!

They took off. Kagura started out in the lead and took the first turn well, although slid onto the grass next to the pavement. Sakaki began to catch up and took the turn perfectly, drifting across the road with great precision.

"Whoa Sakaki! You played this for the first time and you already can turn perfectly!"

Sakaki blushed. She wasn't completely sure what she was doing, but she was doing it well. They came to a long straightaway and they both slammed on the A button. Kagura tapped R and switched gears and took off, getting way ahead of Sakaki. Sakaki's eyes squinted and she began to speed up. Kagura, going too fast, slid off of the track and onto the grass, slowing her down immensely. Sakaki began to take the lead as she easily took the turn. Kagura began to speed up again and they were right next to each other on the track. Kagura turned into Sakaki's car and bumped it. Sakaki cocked her head and moved the thumb stick quickly. Her car quickly accelerated and slammed into Kagura's, running it into the wall just before the finish line. The game posted the words:

SAKAKI WINS!

"Wow Sakaki! You're good at this," Kagura said at last.

"Um… thank you," she replied, a little sullen.

Kagura looked over at Sakaki. "What's the matter Sakaki?"

"Oh it's just that..." she held out her watch. It was six thirty.

"Damnit!" Kagura yelled. "Sorry Sakaki, my parents are a little wary with newcomers."

"Oh, it's okay." Sakaki sighed, packing her things. "But Kagura…" she began.

Kagura looked up at Sakaki who was now standing. "Uh… yes Sakaki?"

"Well… I… um…"

"What is it?"

"It's just that I… well… I wanted to tell you that… I… l-lo-"

Sakaki was cut off by Kagura's mother. "I'm sorry you two, but Sakaki must be going now, I'm afraid. We are having a family dinner and we would like to speak about some things… privately."

"Of course…" Sakaki said. She almost began to cry. "I better be going," she said hastily, and she quickly walked out the door. Kagura was close behind about to say goodbye before Sakaki shut the door. They both fell against it and slid down to the ground. Kagura looked up, her mother had left. She got up and looked at the door. So did Sakaki. She made her decision. She reached forward toward the doorknob, but as she was about to open it, Kagura already had the same idea. They looked at each other with a blank stare for a few moments before Sakaki lowered her hand. They looked at each other, staring into one another's eyes. They both leaned in and they kissed deeply. They remained in their embrace but walked over into the living room, while Kagura wrapped her arms around Sakaki's waist, and Sakaki stroked Kagura's back. They fell over, Kagura on top of Sakaki.

Sakaki stared into Kagura's loving gaze. "I love you Kagura."

"I love you too Sakaki." Kagura planted her lips onto Sakaki's, and they drifted into a deep, romantic kiss. Their tongues explored one another's mouth as they caressed each other's bodies. They were in complete bliss, neither of them had ever felt this way before. They felt as if nothing in the world could stop them.

The door flew open. "Hello you gu-!" Tomo began before seeing the two making out on the floor. They immediately separated and backed away.

"TOMO!" Kagura cried. "What are you doing here?!"

Tomo stood like stone. She started to back away slowly.

"TOMO!!" Kagura cried again. But she already began to run down the road. Sakaki collapsed onto the floor and covered her face. "No…." she whimpered. "They won't understand."

"Of course they will, Sakaki. They're our friends. Who knows if Tomo will even tell anyone?"

Sakaki looked up. "It's Tomo," she said finally.

Tomo got back to Chiyo's house where everyone was now leaving. "Hello Tomo!" Chiyo said. "How were they?"

"Oh… um… they were… uh… fine," she said before taking off again.

They looked into the distance that Tomo ran in, confused. "What?" Yomi said at last. They shrugged it off and continued homeward.

Sakaki got home and went straight to her bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed with her face in the pillow.

After dinner, Kagura went to bed as well. She sat on her bed and started to cry silently. A tear fell and hit the floor making what seemed to her as a loud thud. _How am I going to tell my parents? What if Tomo tells the others and they don't understand?? _She sat and asked herself questions throughout the night. Sakaki did the same.

But Tomo also was having questions of her own. _How did this happen… HOW?! Now what do I do?!_ She sat in her room, trying to restrain herself, but it was no use. She finally lost it and began to cry. Tomo collapsed onto the floor in tears.


	3. Into Town

**Chapter 3: Into Town**

Sakaki woke to her alarm clock. She looked over at it and saw 10:00. She got up and turned it off, then got dressed and headed downstairs. She had just poured herself some cereal when the phone started to ring. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Kagura. Is this a little early?"

"Um, no, not at all."

"Okay good. What are you doing later?"

"I don't have plans…"

"Awesome! Want to go hang out in town later?"

"Uh, sure. What time?"

"How about… noon?"

"Okay. I'll meet you at your house."

"Cool! See you then."

Sakaki hung up the phone. She continued with her breakfast. Sakaki looked outside through the window. She dropped her spoon into her bowl and it splattered across the table. She forgot about Tomo. Tomo had seen them kissing, and then left. Sakaki considered calling Tomo about it, but she didn't want to face talking to her. After all, Sakaki had no idea why Tomo left. Sakaki finished her cereal and headed to the shower.

Sakaki set down her book and looked up at the clock. It was 11:48. "Ah!" she yelped as she sprang up from her bed. She ran downstairs and grabbed a pen and a note pad. She began writing. "Dear mother, me and my friend Kagura are going to hang out in town. I'll be back later. -Sakaki"

She taped it securely to the outside of the door as she locked the house. She grabbed her handbag tightly and ran.

Meanwhile, Kagura was getting ready herself. She stepped out of the shower and dried her hair with a towel. She grabbed the blow dryer and a brush and began smoothing her hair. As it dried, it puffed up again and became messy. She took her hand and kneaded through it, shaping it into its usual shape. She dressed herself and walked to the living room where her purse sat. Kagura took the purse around her shoulder and headed for the door. "Bye dad, be back later!" she said.

"Wait Kagura," her dad said before she opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Who are you going with?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Um, her name is Sakaki."

"I've never heard you talk about her before," he said stepping out into the main room. "she has a nice name."

Kagura blushed a little. "Yes, she does. Can I go now?"

"Yes, yes, go."

Kagura swung the door wide open and took off toward the road. She stood by a lamppost with her back leaning against a fence waiting for Sakaki to show. She looked at her watch. It was now 12:01. She looked back up to see Sakaki running toward her. Kagura began running herself, and they collided in a great hug and a deep kiss.

"Sorry I'm late," Sakaki said quietly.

"No, don't worry about it. Well… let's go!"

They began walking down the street to town.

Yomi was walking outside approaching Tomo's house. She stopped. Tomo was sitting against a tree with her head down, completely sullen. Yomi had never seen Tomo like this before.

"Tomo!" she yelled. Tomo looked up and rubbed something under her eye. "Oh… hey Yomi."

"Tomo, are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm okay," Tomo sighed.

Yomi kneeled down next to her. "You sure about that?"

Tomo shook her head. "Never mind!"

"Well if it helps any, you want to go to town with me? I was about to go myself."

Tomo looked up again and smiled. She jumped up. "Let's go!"

Kagura and Sakaki were wandering down the food market when they smelled something strong. Kagura sniffed, and gasped in realization. "Purin! They have purin!"

They immediately ran over to the stand and bought some. Kagura tilted her head back and gulped it down. Sakaki then did the same. They smiled and kissed eachother quickly, then looked around. No one seemed to notice… or care. They continued walking when they heard a familiar voice.

"Sakaki! Kagura!" It was Yomi and Tomo, although Tomo wasn't very happy to see them. She covered her face and whispered "why?"

Yomi looked over at Tomo, who uncovered her face, caging her emotions. Yomi looked back, trying to ignore it. "Hey guys!" Kagura said. "We didn't expect to see you here." Kagura started rubbing the back of her head, unaware that Yomi didn't know.

Yomi began to sniff the air. "Do I smell manju?"

Sakaki and Kagura smelled it too. "Yes!" Kagura said. They spotted the stand. Kagura reached into her purse and noticed there was no money left. "Oh no" she exclaimed. "I don't have any Yen left! I left the bills on the table when my dad set them there!"

"Well then I'll buy you one," Sakaki said smoothly.

"Thank you!"

Sakaki bought two and gave one to Kagura who took it graciously. They both chomped down on them as Yomi and Tomo got some. Kagura looked up at Sakaki in joy. "That was delicious," she said.

Then, without thinking about it, she kissed her deeply. Sakaki thought about pulling away, but realized that she didn't really care. Yomi rubbed her glasses. "You two are… what?"

Kagura and Sakaki looked at eachother. "Yes," they said. Sakaki finished, "we're in love."

Yomi blinked. "Oh. Wow. Um… congratulations."

Tomo was shaking. "Um… I have to go… now."

Kagura looked at her. "Wait… what? Tomo!" she exclaimed. But it was too late. Tomo was already running out of the market.

"Maybe we should talk to her," Yomi said.

"Well, maybe we should let her calm down first," Sakaki stated.

They agreed and continued through the market. Kagura noticed something on the ground and bent over to examine it. It was a yen coin which she then picked up. Sakaki had not noticed that Kagura had stopped and kept walking. As Kagura began to stand up and turn around, her face and Sakaki's chest collided and they stopped.

"Oh. Sorry," Sakaki said.

"Mmhff… it's okay… I don't mind."

Yomi began to laugh as she saw Kagura's dreamy face. Sakaki blushed a deep rose red. Yomi looked back at them.

"Well, did you guys actually study yet for the test?"

Kogura looked up at Sakaki. She began to snigger. "Oh ya, we did a lot of studying."

Sakaki smiled and blushed again. "Yes, we did study. But we only got through chapter five."

Yomi took off her glasses and brushed them "Then you better study tomorrow."

Sakaki grinned and looked at Kagura. "We will." Kagura and Sakaki then laughed. Yomi looked at them in disbelief. "Sakaki… I've never heard you laugh before." Sakaki looked at Yomi and then at the sky. "I'm surprised too."

Sakaki, Kagura, and Yomi continued walking down the market place. Kagura checked her watch. The hands of the clock clicked onto 5:01. "Wow, I didn't realize we had been here that long," she said. Sakaki looked down at the ground as they walked, thinking. At the same time, there was another girl walking the opposite direction, thinking as well.

There was a sound of two clumsy coconuts. Kagura and Yomi looked over to see Sakaki and another girl collide heads. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I really should've been watching where I was going!" She said nervously.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it," Sakaki said. The girl looked at the three standing in front of her. "Wait a minute," she realized. "I recognize you three! I'm going to be in your class starting Monday! I saw your guys' faces in the book when I was waiting to talk to the teacher. My name is Manami Shinju. I just moved back from America."

She was tall, a couple inches taller than even Sakaki. She had a long face and mesmerizing deep jade eyes. Her hair was very dark brown, appearing black without a proper light source on it, which fell downward smoothly almost reaching her shoulders, with her bangs covering most of her left eye. She had trimmed and dark eyebrows that yet, appeared to be more inviting than intimidating. Her skin was tan and smooth, reflecting the glow of the sun. Her mouth was shaped into a cute smirk towards her left. She also had a short sleeved white dress shirt on with the collar up, and three buttons undone, almost revealing her bra. Her pants where tight and bore a few rips and holes. At the end, the pant legs began to become loose and covered the lips of her shoes.

Manami lifted her arm to scratch her head. They were both strong, but lean. "I knew it," Yomi said.

Manami looked at her. "What?"

"I thought you were from America. You speak English like them." Manami's smirk dropped and one of her eyebrows raised.

Yomi quickly added "I didn't mean that as an insult."

"I didn't think so," she said sweetly. Manami paused. "You know, I had already met another from your class but I don't know what just happened to-" she began.

Chiyo pushed her way out of a crowd. "Hey you guys!"

"Chiyo!" They all said.

Chiyo heaved an exhausted sigh. "There's a crab sale back there."

"Well, no wonder that there's a blockade," Kagura said. They smiled.

Yomi looked over to Kagura and twitched her head a little towards Chiyo. "Is it okay if I say it?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow at Yomi. "Oh! Well…," she looked at Sakaki. "It's up to you." Sakaki looked back at Kagura, surprised. "Oh… I don't think it would hurt." Kagura smiled. "Although," Sakaki started.

Manami interrupted. "Let me guess," she said. She pointed at Sakaki and Kagura. "Are you two… going out?" Sakaki and Kagura looked back at each other and giggled, Sakaki blushed. "How did you figure that one out?" Kagura asked.

"Well, I've had a few relationships in my lifetime," Manami said bluntly. "I'm a bisexual myself." Yomi, Sakaki, and Kagura looked at Manami in a little shock of the bluntness of her speech.

Chiyo, however, was still focusing on Sakaki and Kagura. "Wait a minute!" She exclaimed. The rest looked down at her. "Miss Sakaki? Miss Kagura?" They blushed and then nodded. "Oh! That's very fortunate that you two are happy together!" She finished. "Thank you," they said together, heavily blushing.

"Well, you know, I came back with an old friend of mine. His name is Ryuu. You probably won't see much of him though." Manami said.

"Why's that?" asked Yomi. "Is he in a different class?"

Manami looked back at her blankly. "No, he's twenty-four."

"How do you know he's not some kind of perv?" Kagura exclaimed, a little angry, with Sakaki now grabbing her shoulder. She didn't like guys very much.

"Trust me, we've been friends for a long time. Our parents were friends." Kagura calmed down. Manami started again. "But you know what's nice about having a trustworthy adult friend though?"

Yomi and Kagura both asked "What's that?" although, Yomi was a little less excited in the answer.

"Well, first of all… have any of you ever gotten wasted before?" Manami put, in an inviting tone.

Kagura's eyes widened. Chiyo chimed in. "Alcohol?! I don't think that's a very good decision Miss Manami!"

Yomi bent over to her. "Don't worry about it. Let them have their fun," she said. But it wasn't really what she meant. She couldn't stop thinking of Tomo. She had just run away after seeing Kagura and Sakaki together, but Yomi couldn't stop wishing she was still here. After all, this trusty adult business would instantly grab Tomo's attention.

Manami looked down at her watch. It was 5:05. "Damn. I should be leaving soon. Well, here," she said, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from her black leather purse. She bent the paper into a fourth of its original size and raised her leg, setting the paper on it. She flexed her thigh and wrote. After she finished writing, Manami handed Kagura the paper. "There. Sorry I have to go so soon, but some of my relatives are coming over at five thirty. I shouldn't be late. Bye!"

She jogged off and the rest of them waved their goodbyes. Kagura then looked down at the paper. It was Manami's number with a note at the bottom. "If you are going to have a party, you better call this number. **; )**"

"Hey it's her number," Kagura said. Sakaki looked over it, and then looked back at Kagura. "Maybe we should have a party then," she said.

Yomi covered her head. "Oh geez."

Kagura smiled brightly. "There you go Sakaki! Let's have some fun next weekend!" She exclaimed. "Oh… um, Chiyo?"

Chiyo looked up with a very worried expression. "Um… yes?"

"Would you mind not telling anyone about the alcohol?"

Chiyo stared blankly at them. "Well… okay," she said, as if she had lost a great battle.

Sakaki smiled. "Thank you, Chiyo," she said, patting Chiyo's head. This made Chiyo giggle.

Yomi looked at them. "Hey you guys, how about we go somewhere?"

"Like… where?" Kagura said.

"Well, we could go hang out at Chiyo's house if that's all right with her.

Chiyo looked up again. "That's fine."

"Alright, let's go," Kagura said finally as they began to walk down the road. They walked for a while, talking about a lot of things. They talked about the upcoming test, Manami, Ryuu, the party, Kagura and Sakaki, and so on. But Chiyo reminded them of something that they didn't really want to think about yet.

"Hey, where's Miss Tomo? Usually she's with you guys!" Chiyo said in a small voice. They all slowed down. Sakaki and Yomi began explaining the situation to Chiyo, but their voices were muffled to Kagura. _Tomo…_ she thought. _What happened to her? Maybe it's not that she is homophobic or against it or anything. Maybe…no. No! What if she's in love with Sakaki? Or more likely, __**what if she's in love with me?**_Kagura froze. She didn't know what to believe. _If she's in love with one of us two…_ she began. Kagura imagined the pain that Tomo would be facing if that was the case. A tear from her right eye rolled down her cheek.

"Kagura? …Kagura?!"

She looked up. It was Sakaki. "Are you okay?" she asked, wiping the tear off of Kagura.

She looked back at Sakaki. "Um… yes. It's just… I don't think Tomo is."

Sakaki looked down. "I don't think so either." Sakaki looked up again. "We could talk to her about it on Monday?"

Kagura smiled. "Alright. We'll cross that bridge… later."


	4. The Other Side of Tomo

**Chapter 4: The Other Side of Tomo**

It was late. Tomo looked up from her desk. "Ah… four in the morning," she said wearily. Her eyes were bloodshot and her voice was raspy. Her trash can was full of tissues and there were tears on the paper she was writing on. She took a pen from a drawer and wrote.

Everyone began to settle into their desks as Yukari lazily got to the front. She introduced Manami, and then began talking about the upcoming test. She continued on and on as a few people in the classroom began to drift off. In the middle of her lecture, the door came open. The class looked over to see a zombie figure that resembled Tomo. Before reaching her desk, Tomo collapsed onto the floor.

It was lunch time. Tomo was a little farther from unconsciousness now. She watched the classroom move about and caught sight of Kagura. Tomo suddenly remembered all the experiences they had together. The sports fests, the parties at the summer house… but it also felt like someone slapping her in the face. Kagura got up and walked over to Sakaki's desk and began to chat. Tomo got up.

"Hey Sakaki! How much do you remember of our studying last night?" Kagura inquired. Sakaki almost let go of the food in her mouth. She blushed and Yomi sighed. "Seriously, get a room you two."

Manami walked over. "Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked. "Great!" Chiyo-chan said excitedly.

"Well, I have a question."

Yomi looked up at her. "Ya?"

"Who's the tired one?"

Kagura rubbed one of her eyes. "Oh… that's Tomo. I've never seen her that drained before."

"It looks like she didn't even sleep," Manami said with a winced face. She knew that feeling well. Manami had actually seen what Tomo was doing, but chose not to tell anyone. She knew that if she revealed it, that would complicate things more than they needed to be.

"Probably. She's not going to be ready for the test tomorrow," Yomi said glumly.

Manami smirked. "Well, I don't have to take it because we were on a different section back in California."

Kagura's eyes widened. "You lived in California?!"

"Yes. For almost fifteen years."

Kagura slouched into her chair. "Lucky."

"I may go back soon." Even Sakaki and Osaka began to take an interest in this.

"After all, I'm applying for UCLA." Osaka started repeating it to herself, attempting to figure out what it meant.

Yomi smiled. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Oh, I might be an actor." The group dropped silent. There was a long moment where only the rest of the class chatter was heard. Soon Osaka interrupted.

"Oh I get it! It's a college!"

Manami sighed. "Yes… it is indeed."

"Don't mind her, Manami," Sakaki said blankly.

"Otherwise you might be minding her all year," Yomi finished. They all laughed, even Osaka.

Soon, Chiyo chimed in. "Hey you guys, look at Tomo." She was lying down on her desk on top of her arms which were folded in. Her lunchbox was still on the ground next to her bag. A tear fell from her eye and she covered herself in her arms. Kagura looked at Sakaki, and Sakaki looked back, nodding.

The end of the day came, and everyone began clearing their desks. Kagura was clearing hers out when she felt a paper in her bag. It was folded in half. She unfolded it and placed it on her desk. Tomo got up and left quickly. Kagura read it carefully as Sakaki began to walk over.

**If I **

**Loved You**

If I tripped in the hall, would you laugh?

If I couldn't explain my feelings, would you see?

If I knew the future, would you ask me everything?

If I could end it all, would you let me?

I cry

You cry

I smile

You smile

I laugh

You laugh

I know

But you… you don't.

If I went missing, would you look?

If I wouldn't talk to you, would you plea?

If I wrote a song for you, would you care?

If I loved you, would you love me?

-_Tomo_

Kagura dropped everything. She was right. Manami looked back and saw the letter fall to the ground and she cringed. She took a look out the window to see Tomo coming out of the building. Manami took off after her.

Sakaki had read it too, just as Kagura reached the last verse. They sunk down, both physically and emotionally. Kagura looked over to Sakaki who looked very tense.

"I have to find her," Kagura said, with a determined face. She stood up. Sakaki looked back at her.

"What are you going to do?" She was concerned.

Kagura looked back. "I'm going to help her. Manami is already going after her, I saw her run out."

Sakaki grew a very concerned look upon her face. "I-I… I'm going with you."

Tomo was leaning against her bike, crying. _This is pathetic Tomo! You can't even manage to get on the damn bike!_ She collapsed onto her knees, wailing. Most of the people had already left, although a few who remained became very concerned. Yet, they were still human, and they continued walking. Tomo couldn't stop crying though. She remembered what happened Sunday night.

_She was pacing in her room, trying to hold back the emotions eager to erupt out of her like a volcano's magma. "Stop it Tomo! This can't be real! You're imagining it! You're exaggerating…" she thought. Every thought became weaker as she made a futile attempt to forget about Kagura. She couldn't keep it back. She fell onto her bed, crying into her pillow, hoping her parents wouldn't hear. After a while, she got back up. "NO!" She screamed in her mind. It was to no avail. She walked over to her desk. She had already prepared in a flash of thoughts that clouded her mind. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small knife._

She looked down on her wrist. In a scab was the letter 'K' upon her arm. She only cried more at this. Just then, Manami walked over. Tomo was crying less, but she hadn't noticed the girl coming toward her. Tomo suddenly felt something pick her up, and two arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to see Manami hugging her passionately. She needed that. At the same time, she had almost no idea who this was. But at least someone cared.

Manami stammered. "I'm… I'm Manami, I'm new to your class." Tomo leaned into Manami's hug and sobbed on her arm. Manami was going to try to comfort her, but she could tell that that wasn't going to be an option.

Sakaki and Kagura came out of the front doors and saw them, and walked over. Soon, Kagura began to run towards them. Manami let go of Tomo, who now was watching Kagura. Kagura slowed down and approached Tomo. Tomo started to turn away, unable to handle seeing her now. _Did she read it?_

Kagura sighed. She grabbed Tomo and spun her around, throwing her arms around her. Kagura began to cry and Tomo started as well. "I… I'm s-sorry Tomo," Kagura sobbed. Manami couldn't help it, she smiled. Never before had she seen something like this. Manami was used to seeing the person in Kagura's place run away, not the other way. Sakaki was amazed too. _"Kagura…"_

Tomo pushed Kagura off. Kagura was confused at first, but then it hit her. Tomo gazed into her eyes. "I love you Kagura!" She leaned in and kissed Kagura, who couldn't help but almost like it. They separated quickly, and Tomo ran off. Manami reached an arm out and yelled. "Tomo!"

Kagura fell to her knees, and Sakaki ran over. She picked Kagura up and hugged her. Kagura stared blankly into the distance. "I'm lost, Sakaki. I don't know what to do," Kagura looked at her, seeing the stunned expression on her face. "Sakaki… I won't leave you. Don't even think it."

"Well," Manami said. They looked over at her, there were a few tears coming from her eyes. "Do either of you know where Tomo lives?"

Tomo had stopped crying now. She was sitting on her bed, drinking some water her mother had given her. There was a knock on the door. Tomo looked up and paused. "Come in." Tomo's mother opened the door.

"There's someone here to see you," she said.

Tomo looked back down. "Who is it?"

"Her name's Manami. She says she's in your class." Tomo's head came up.

Her mother walked down the hall to where Manami was standing. "She's in her room at the end of the hallway."

Manami bowed. "Thank you." She walked to Tomo's room and opened the door. "Sorry for the awkward introduction…" She began, not sure where to start. "Do you mind if we talk about this whole thing?"

Tomo said nothing, but scooted over on her bed. Manami sat down. "Tomo… you don't know me… but I know what you're going through. Or at least, I have a good idea of what you're going through."

"What do you mean?" Tomo whimpered.

"I mean that I've been in love with someone who I thought could never love me back." Tomo was about to show her her wrist, but Manami brought hers up first. It had several scars and there was one longer scar on Manami's lower forearm. "You're not alone," she said at last.

Tomo hugged her, and Manami returned it. She began again. "I eventually pushed her out of my mind. I faced the facts. If I continued to cry my entire life, well… I wouldn't have much of one," Tomo let go of Manami and looked at her. "I still have been waiting for the day that I might see her again."

"How do you deal with it?" Tomo asked.

Manami smiled slightly. "To tell you the truth, parties help a lot. I also have a few friends that help me out sometimes."

"You're very lucky then."

"Actually, one of my main helpers is named Mary Jane… if you know what I'm saying."

Tomo couldn't prevent a smile. She always was interested in these things. She had hid her emotional self from the world, replacing it with the hyper Tomo that everyone knew. Manami somehow understood this from only talking to her a few times.

"You know," Tomo began. Manami was listening intently. "you have great empathy."

Manami blushed. "Oh, thank you. I get that a lot." Tomo smiled. There was a long pause. "Tomo, what are you doing next weekend?"

"I have no idea. Why?"

"Well… I think there might be a party."

Tomo was already becoming happier. "Then I guess that's what I'm doing," she said smiling.

They continued talking throughout the day, until Tomo realized that she had to study for the test. "Oh no!"

Manami looked concerned. "What is it?"

"I… I'm not going to be ready for the test. I didn't study at all. I was worrying the entire weekend." She looked like she might cry again. Manami smiled though.

"It's a good thing you said that. I wish I had had someone to save me when I had these problems in school." She took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Tomo, and she unfolded it. It was the entire test and answers. Tomo hugged Manami.

"How did you get this?!" She exclaimed. Manami shrugged.

"When I got here, I had to talk to the teacher about being in her class. I had to wait a while though, if you get my drift."

"But why did you take it?"

"Why the hell not? There were some copies on top of desk, so I quickly made my own copy. Who knows when these things come in handy."

Tomo smiled. She was finally feeling better.

"School gets in the way of life," Manami said. "I hate it." She paused a moment. "Are you feeling better?"

Tomo looked up. "Well… this isn't going to be easy, but… I'll make it."

Manami hugged her.


	5. The Party

**Preface:** The rest of the week went okay considering Tomo's problem. But Manami and Kagura had an idea for the upcoming Saturday.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Party**

Tomo woke up and looked at the clock. " She had set it for eleven thirty, but the clock said eleven twenty three. She sighed and her head fell back onto the pillow.

Kagura was already up though. After all, she had planned a lot of the party. It was at Manami's house, which no one had actually been in yet. She stepped out of the shower and dried her hair. Kagura looked in the mirror and smiled. Her abs were chiseled, creating small shadows on her body. Her legs were very strong and smooth from swimming. She also had no more tan lines… at all. Whenever her parents were not home, she would take a towel out back and strip, lying in the sun for a good twenty mintues.

Kagura took out a bottle of lotion and started applying it across her body. As she caressed her skin she couldn't help but start fantasizing about Sakaki.

_They were both naked. Sakaki took out the lotion and squirted a large glob into her palm. She rubbed her hands together and licked her lips. Sakaki leaned forward and began rubbing Kagura, lathering the lotion across her arms, and soon her chest. Sakaki followed the curves of Kagura's body downward with her hands until…_

Kagura gasped, waking from the fantasy. Her towel was on the ground now, which was just tied onto her waist. She blushed and finished in the bathroom before calling Sakaki.

Sakaki answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Sakaki!"

"Kagura! How are you?"

"I'm doing great. I have to call Manami to double check the time in a minute, but I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm well, but a little nervous. I've never been to a slumber party before."

Kagura paused. "Really? I can't believe you haven't ever been to one before! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Oh. Who all is going?"

Kagura thought a minute. "I'm pretty sure it's the whole group. Oh! I think Ryuu's coming too."

"That will be… interesting."

"Ya I know. Oh! Manami said Maya could come so Chiyo will bring him."

Sakaki went silent. Her grin expanded and she let out a deep and joyful sigh.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready. Love you Sakaki!" Kagura said at last.

"Love you too." Sakaki put the phone down.

Yomi was holding up a picture. She smiled as a single tear fell down her cheek. It was a picture of Tomo. She had hid her feelings well, especially when Tomo hadn't. But now Yomi knew that Tomo never loved her… and that she wouldn't.

She looked into the mirror in front of her. Yomi wasn't fat, but she was almost convinced that she was just because Tomo, whose words felt like knives now, had said it.

Yomi put on her glasses and left her bedroom. She wanted to tell Tomo her feelings, but she didn't want to put any extra pressure on her. Tomo already had enough. She straightened her glass. _Only a few hours left… Tomo…_

Kagura hung up the phone. Everyone now was sure that it started at four. She heard a car pull up to the house. Kagura opened the door to see Manami sitting in a Prius. "Hey Kagura, want a ride?"

"Thank you. Bye!" Sakaki said, waving to her parents as she began to walk out the door. She heard a car coming down the road and she saw a silver Prius pull up. The back window opened and Kagura looked out. "Come on Sakaki! Let's go!"

She immediately put her things in the trunk and got in the back with Kagura. They kissed as the car began to pull off. "So, is this legal?" Kagura asked.

Manami smiled, looking both ways before turning. "Don't ask me that."

Kagura laughed, and Sakaki smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the park first?" Manami asked.

Kagura looked over at Sakaki who was staring out the window. "Uh, sure. Sakaki?"

She nodded. "Are you okay," Kagura asked. Sakaki looked back at her and blinked. She leaned into Kagura, holding her tightly. "I love you so much."

"Oof! I love you too," Kagura said kissing Sakaki's head.

Manami rolled her eyes. "Okay you two, let's get out before you make my car all steamy." They both blushed. Manami pulled up on the side of the road. They all got out and began walking down the trail.

"So what is this Ryuu guy like?" Kagura asked.

Manami put her hands in her pockets. "Well, he's pretty interesting. He's a black belt in Tai Kwon Do, so you don't really want to get into a fight with him. But he's a nice guy, and he wouldn't want to fight anyone. Really, he's just a really sweet and intelligent guy. It would be good for you to get to know him."

They continued walking until something landed on top of Sakaki. She fell down with Maya on top of her, licking her cheek. She laughed and hugged Maya tightly. Manami and Kagura smiled and then turned to see Chiyo coming down the park road. "Hello you guys!" she said running. Chiyo finally stopped near them, breathing heavily.

"I… was carrying Maya… when she just ran away." She panted.

Sakaki smiled. "She sensed you from all that way huh?" Kagura said.

"Cats are pretty amazing," Manami stated. "Although, you have a pretty interesting cat there. Is he a… an Iriomote?"

Sakaki smiled slightly. "Um… yes."

"How did you manage that?" Manami said, a little shocked.

"We think that he thinks Sakaki is his mother," Chiyo said.

"Well that's impressive," Manami paused. "You two look really cute together."

Sakaki blushed deeply, and Chiyo started giggling. "Well, Chiyo," Manami said. "If you want to go ahead to my house we'll be there soon."

"Oh… alright," Chiyo said. "See you later!"

They kept walking. "I used to come here all the time when I was little," Manami started as they walked through the rest of the park.

Chiyo, Yomi, Tomo, and Osaka had met up on the way to Manami's. They were turning a corner, onto the street that Manami lived on. They heard a car coming and so they hugged the fences. A silver Prius zoomed by them, yelling their names.

"Was that… Was that Manami driving?" Tomo asked.

"Heheh, yes, it was," Yomi said with a smirk.

Chiyo looked up. "Is that legal?"

"Who?" Osaka asked.

They sighed. Chiyo looked up at Manami's house. It was large and white, with a flat black roof. It had an overhang with no columns over the road. The house itself was three stories, and was at least forty feet away from any others. The overhang's walls seemed to be made of windows, and some other parts of the house had similar patterns.

"Wow. That house is really nice. It has a very American modern style."

"It's fucking huge!" Tomo exclaimed. _Well Tomo's back_, Yomi thought.

Tomo and Yomi went to open the door at the same time and ended up with Yomi's hand on top of Tomo's.

Yomi blushed. "Oh. Sorry." She pulled away. Tomo opened the door, revealing Manami and Sakaki, waiting inside.

"Hey you guys," Manami said.

Tomo gazed at her. "You can drive?"

"Yup. I turned eighteen not too long ago."

"That's pretty convenient," Yomi said.

Manami smirked. "Hell ya it is. Oh, by the way, my parents won't be here at all tonight, and won't get home until about three tomorrow. So you don't have to worry about anything like that."

"Awesome! No parents!" Tomo yelled.

Yomi raised a brow. "And they're okay with this?"

"Hell ya," Manami said. "They made the mistake of trusting Ryuu as a chaperone." She smiled. Kagura came down the hall.

"Will there be any drinks?" She asked, intrigued.

"Who wants to know?" came a deep voice in the kitchen. Ryuu stepped out. He had faded and ripped jeans and wore a blue polo with horizontal light blue stripes, and he had a white undershirt underneath it. His face was pointed and powerful. His hair was a deep crimson/mahogany, and was moussed messily, but was still attractive. He was slightly gaunt, but his skin was well tanned. His eyes were slanted slightly, like Manami, showing part American and part Japanese descent.

He bowed. "Hello, my name is Ryuu Satoshi. I'll be your host for this evening. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times."

Manami shook her head, laughing. "Ryuu… Jesus Christ."

"What? I'm just messing around."

"Ya, we know."

Some of the gang laughed a little, although Sakaki just stood holding hands with Kagura, who also had very little emotion on her face. Osaka however, was still thinking about the overhang.

"How come the building doesn't fall over upstairs?" She said.

Ryuu's eyes moved back and forth and one of his eyebrows inched up. Manami turned to him. "Um, don't mind her… she's kind of…"

"…Spacey," Yomi finished.

"Oh," Ryuu said. "Well, then maybe she won't need any Sakè."

Chiyo's eyes widened. "What?" she said nervously.

Ryuu went back into the kitchen. "Nothing, don't worry about it." _And she probably won't have any either, _he thought.

They all moved over into the living room. It had a white couch, a black leather recliner, and a white loveseat with a large plasma TV placed on the wall. There were surround sound speakers as well.

"This is really nice, Manami," Chiyo said.

"Ya, this might be more expensive then Chiyo's house!" Tomo said.

Manami smiled, turning on the stereo. "Thanks, but you should be telling this to my parents. Or rather, my mother… she's an architect. She actually designed this house herself."

The rest went silent in awe. "LET'S PARTY!" Tomo yelled, giving two peace signs. The stereo came on playing Bach's Brandenburg Concerto No. 3, movement one. Tomo stopped.

"Oh, is this not the mood you would like?" Manami said. "I can change it if you want."

"No!" Sakaki said. The rest looked over at her. "It's really good."

Kagura smiled. "Ya, it is."

"Finally some people who appreciate classical music," Manami said with a joyful sigh.

Yomi enjoyed it as well, and Chiyo did especially, but she had heard the song before many times. Osaka didn't care as usual.

"Well, I'll say it again. LET'S PARTY!" Tomo yelled again, even more energetically.

Yomi blinked. "Like, how?"

Tomo dropped her arms. "Well, like, I don't know."

"We could play hide and seek!" Kagura suggested. "Any takers?"

Sakaki nodded, as well as Chiyo and Yomi. "Sounds good," Manami said.

Osaka simply let out a "Yay, Picanya!"

Chiyo gasped. "For the last time, it's Yaemamaya!"

"Give it a rest," Yomi said. "She won't get it."

"Well it's settled then! I'll be it!" Tomo screamed, and then started counting. Kagura immediately ran off upstairs, followed by Sakaki who was holding Maya. Maya jumped out of her arms and raised a paw at Sakaki, then dived into a closet.

"Looks like he's playing too," Kagura said. They continued looking for places to hide.

Yomi went underneath the staircase, where there was some empty storage room blocked by walls and a small door. Chiyo ran down the hall towards the bathroom and noticed a door to her right. She opened it to find an activity room with a pool table, chess boards, a darts target, and other various games. She hid in a closet and moved some boxes to create a wall.

Osaka slowly got up with an odd grin. She walked around behind Tomo and stood still, keeping the grin.

"3… 2… **1!!**" Tomo screamed. She started checking the couches, first thing, not noticing Osaka at all, who had now moved closer to Tomo. Tomo turned around quickly and went up the stairs, again, missing Osaka. Meanwhile, Sakaki and Kagura found Manami's room to hide in. It had white carpet with black walls, and the wall was made up of wall height windows who's curtains were shut. There was They looked at each other. "Awesome, she has an overhang! Maybe Tomo won't look here for a while," Kagura said with a sexy tone. They leaned into a deep embrace. Soon, they heard a meow outside in the hallway, and a closet door shut, followed by a small screech. "Looks like Maya was found," Sakaki said. They then hid in a corner.

Downstairs, Manami had blissfully walked into the kitchen with Ryuu. "Aren't you playing hide and seek?" He asked.

"Well, ya. This is my hiding place," Manami replied.

Ryuu smiled and leaned his back against the counter. "Oh, nice."

Manami looked like she was deep in thought. "So Ryuu, you know the girl with the hair parted in the back? She's the energetic one."

"Oh, ya?"

"Well, she seems like someone who might go overboard with the drinking. Could you keep a good eye on her?"

"Of course, I don't want anything bad to happen."

She gave a large smile. "Thanks Ryuu."

"No problem. But hey, should we give any to the spacey one?"

"Oh, Osaka. Well, I'm sure it would be fine. But not too much, of course. Actually, I don't think anyone will be having very much at all, except us."

Ryuu smirked. "I think they're all lightweights," Manami finished. Her eyes widened and she cocked her head. "Plus, the young one isn't having any at all. It would be harder to get her to drink it than to not let her."

They laughed and then heard footsteps frantically coming down the stairs. "Here she comes," Manami said laughing.

The game went on for a while, because it took Tomo a long time to actually find Sakaki and Kagura. After Tomo went downstairs to find Manami who was laughing, she finally spotted Osaka, which became a fun story for the whole party. After that she found Yomi underneath the staircase, and then Chiyo in the activity room. During that time, Kagura began to run to another part of the second floor, and Sakaki started to follow, but Tomo came up before Sakaki could catch up, and she was forced to stay behind. Still, Tomo found Sakaki right after that. She then turned and ran down the hall to the room that Kagura was in. Somehow, Tomo held back her tears.

They all sat back down on the couches. Tomo sighed in exhaustion and looked at the clock. It now was five. "Geez Manami, you planned well for this."

"Sorry, Tomo," Manami replied sarcastically. "I just wanted to have friends over and I thought that you guys could figure it out."

Sakaki then sat up. "I know," she said.

So, they ended up going outside and sat on the back porch, where the setting sun was shining it's orange gleam. "So now what?" Tomo asked.

Sakaki was lying down, and she turned her head. "What do you mean 'so now what'? How can you not see this as beautiful?"

Kagura curled next to her and set her head on Sakaki's chest. "It is, Sakaki."

Tomo nodded. "True," she said.

Kagura looked up at Sakaki. "I'm wondering though." Sakaki looked down. "When did you get this initiative? What happened to the quiet and shy Sakaki?"

Sakaki let out some airy laughs. "Since I found a reason to care."

Kagura leaned up. "What?" She said. Sakaki kissed her deeply. "Since I met you," she finished.

The night, up to about nine, was great. Tomo wouldn't have agreed completely, as there wasn't much activity happening until the pool game. But the clock's hands landed upon the nine, and the sun set.

Manami walked out into the living room from the kitchen. "Alright," she said, "You should all get out your sleeping bags or whatever, and figure out where to put it."

Tomo looked up, boggled. "What?! We're not going to bed now are we?"

Manami laughed. "Of course not. I'm just saying that you should figure out how you guys are going to sleep. I'm taking the couch, by the way."

"Why not just deal with it later?" Kagura asked.

"Trust me," Manami said smirking, "after the Sakè, you won't **want** to deal with it at all." She walked back into the kitchen.

"You guys," Chiyo piped in. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Yomi took off her glasses and looked at Chiyo. Her gaze was much more peaceful and caring without the glasses. "Chiyo, you don't have to have any. Hell, I wouldn't let you. It probably isn't that smart. But, sometimes… well…"

"You need to relax," Osaka finished. "Otherwise your pigtails might get angry too!"

Everyone stared at Osaka, and then went back to what they were doing. "Is she getting any?" Tomo asked.

"I hope not," Yomi replied.

Manami stood in front of Ryuu. "So, are you gonna have any, cause if Chiyo is the only sober one…" She trailed off.

"What about Osaka?"

"Ryuu, that doesn't count," Manami laughed.

Ryuu smiled. "No, I won't have any. I actually had a plan for this, you know."

"And what's that?"

Ryuu pulled out a fairly thin hunk of rolled paper that bulged in the middle. It was only about as long as his pointer finger. He then pulled out a lighter and started sparking it.

"Um, Ryuu, would you mind smoking your pot… outside? I don't want that to smell up the kitchen. I'm sure that my parents would love that."

"Oh, right, sorry." He began walking out.

"Oh and one more thing," Manami said right as Ryuu opened the door.

"What's that?"

"Do you have any more on you?" Manami grinned.

Ryuu laughed and walked out. Manami opened the door back into the living room. "Alright, time for some music," She said. Manami then pulled out a case with a cd-r labeled "party."

She placed it in the sound system and hit play. A calm melody from an electric came on, followed by a drum set and some electronic sounds. "This is called 'Slide Away' by the Verve." Manami said.

"It's pretty nice," Sakaki said, starting to tap her foot. Soon the rest of the group started tapping along with the song. Manami rubbed her chin, knowing she was forgetting something. She then snapped her fingers. "Right!" She said, and went back into the kitchen. Manami stepped out back and grabbed the joint out of Ryuu's hand and took in a large breath. She handed it back, holding in the smoke. She held up her fingers and then pointed to the kitchen. She turned toward the door and started opening it up.

"What about the smoke?" Ryuu said. She simply waved her hand, making it clear that she didn't care anymore.

As the song changed to 'Bittersweet Symphony,' the kitchen door came open with Ryuu holding a tray of glasses and a bottle of Sakè. He also had his joint sticking out the side of his mouth. Manami stood by him, very red in the face. "Are you okay, Manami?" Yomi asked.

Manami then twitched a little and then let out a large and high pitched "Whoooooooooo…" blowing a large smoke cloud into the air. Yomi rubbed her eyes and shook her head, but still smiled. "I know I went to a party, but I didn't think I already moved to America," she said.

Manami looked at her. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Ryuu started laughing a lot. Tomo raised one of her eyebrows. "It wasn't that funny."

Yomi turned to Tomo. "They were smoking pot, Tomo."

Tomo stood up. "Well then, let's get to the Sakè!!"

Soon Ryuu was pouring drinks for everyone. Tomo grabbed a glass first, followed by Kagura and Sakaki. Yomi took one last. Tomo immediately chugged down her cup, and sat there. Soon she got up, breathing hard. "Ya, it burns," Yomi sighed.

Manami looked up, surprised. "Did you just chug the entire glass down?!"

Tomo smiled at her. "Yup!" she said brightly.

"Have you every had alcohol before?"

"Not really."

Manami paused, and then gave a very amused grin. "This'll be good."

Yomi sunk into her seat. _Tomo is going to be so drunk. This is going to get crazy, fast,_ She thought.

"Aren't you having any?" Tomo asked, ignoring the fact that she just chugged an entire glass of Sakè, mostly because that was the entire point of why she had any.

"Yes, but after you guys are done. It takes more for me to get affected than you guys, and I really want to see this."

"Wow, Manami," Kagura said.

"Well, now we have a party brewing in our hands," Manami said quite happily.

It eventually grew to ten, and then eleven. Eventually the time was almost midnight and Osaka was no longer conscious. Her daydreaming became so vivid under the influence that she ended up falling asleep on the white carpet of the living room. The last thing anyone heard from her was "ALIEN!!" and then a thud.

Now, Manami was drinking out of the bottle while Ryuu was laughing his ass off. Chiyo sat calmly, trying to have a normal conversation with someone besides Manami. Soon though, Ryuu would be the only one that would make much sense… if you could call it that. Soon, everyone was standing and talking- or rather, ranting. Tomo suddenly yelled. "You know what?!"

She looked at Yomi. Everyone started focusing on Tomo. "I'm feeling funny!" She said at last walking up to Yomi. Yomi, who was not quite as wasted as Tomo, looked back. "You sure sound like that."

Tomo finally slurred out the words "Well you know what?" and then stopped with a stare into Yomi's eyes. Tomo then grabbed Yomi and began kissing her passionately. Yomi, of course, went along with it, and they collapsed onto the floor, making out. Chiyo sat down and let out a small scream. Ryuu was still blazed. He looked at the chair and then squinted. "Hey guys! I gave the chair a scary look and now I think it's scared!"

Manami started laughing uncontrollably, and soon Sakaki and Kagura were making out as well. Chiyo stood up. "Manami?" She said. Manami looked over. "Yah, Frodo?"

"Frodo?" Chiyo said, confused.

"What is it?"

Chiyo looked intently at Manami's posture. Although she was speaking to Chiyo, she was actually looking past Chiyo's side. "Would it be all right if I slept in your room?"

Manami stood up again and twirled in a circle, almost fell over, caught her balance, and then looked at Chiyo. "Sure!" She said. "Just be a good sport up there!" Manami finished, stumbling while giving the thumbs up to Chiyo.

Chiyo quickly grabbed her bag and pillow and ran upstairs, utterly confused on whatever that was supposed to mean. Long after Chiyo had gone up stairs, Manami then shook her thumbs-up forward as if pushing it into someone, and then dropped it. She looked at the clock which said twelve thirty. "It's noon!" Manami yelled. Ryuu looked up. "How much did you drink Manami?" He said. She stumbled into sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. "Oh… well… you know… like… ya."

He took the bottle and shook it. There was about a cup left. He looked around for a second and then looked back at the bottle. "Well damn," he said, then chugged the rest. Ryuu looked around, checking to make sure all the blinds were closed. They were.

He then looked down at the floor. Manami was sitting like a young girl waiting for story time, while Sakaki and Kagura had unzipped their sleeping bags to use as a blanket, covering their embrace as they began to drift off. Yomi and Tomo were still going at it, but it had calmed down a bit. They were now kissing each other's necks, and moaning. Ryuu then realized that Manami was actually watching **them**. Soon though, she fell back onto her pillow and grabbed the sleeping bag over herself. Osaka was still on the ground, drooling and smirking. He took her sleeping bag and placed it over her, and put a pillow underneath her head. Ryuu then kneeled down to Manami and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight," he said at last. He walked into the kitchen, and then came back with a large metal bucket and a can of Febreeze, which he was already spraying. He set the bucket near the fireplace and then curled up around Manami, finally drifting asleep.

Meanwhile, Yomi was completely in bliss but still thinking. She had the perfect excuse, and Tomo probably wouldn't care. But in optimism, maybe Tomo wanted this all along. _No, _she thought. _She wouldn't love Kagura and then just happen to love me. It doesn't work like that. _She continued kissing Tomo's neck as they fell onto the floor. _"Damn,"_ was the last thing she thought before she woke up again.


	6. Sunlight and Ibuprofen

**Chapter 6: Sunlight… and Ibuprofen**

Yomi woke up, and she felt extremely tired still. The sun was out, but it wasn't that bright yet. Then she noticed Tomo. Tomo was sprawled across Yomi with her hand on Yomi's breast. _That'll be nice when she wakes up, _she thought, and then went back to sleep.

Sakaki woke up around the same time as well, but was feeling okay. The reason she woke up was a gentle vibrating noise coming from the top of the blanket covering her and Kagura. A soft purr came from Maya as he noticed Sakaki's eyes open. Maya crawled over to Sakaki and started licking her face. She laughed and held him up in her hands, and then hugged him. Sakaki thought she heard movement from Kagura, but was too focused on Maya at the moment. She set him down as she felt something grab her shirt. She was tugged toward Kagura who then planted her lips on Sakaki's. Then they both fell back asleep.

Chiyo, though, was already up and making coffee for the rest of them. "Cooking is so fun! Cooking is so fun! Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done. Yay! It's ready!"

She pulled out a tray of cinnamon rolls from the oven and set them next to a plate of toast and a bowl of eggs that hadn't been cooked yet. She took out a whisk and began beating the eggs. She looked around and noticed that Ryuu had been leaning against a wall for a while now. "Oh, hi Ryuu," she said nervously. "You know, you're a pretty good cook."

"Well thank you!"

"Although let me show you something." He walked over to her and took the whisk and twirled it in the eggs quickly and gracefully. "I find that if you rotate more like this, then you get less air bubbles."

"Oh, I see. Thank you."

"No problem. Also, if there's any cheese in the fridge, try mixing in some cheddar with the eggs. It makes them really good."

Chiyo smiled and went over to the fridge. "Okay. I'll try that."

Ryuu walked out into the living room. It was almost eleven, so he didn't expect anyone to be awake yet, but he knew that he would have to be the one to wake them. _Great. Tomo is gonna be really pissed off. _He walked back into the kitchen and took out some Ibuprofen and a couple glasses of water. Then he really noticed Tomo. He couldn't help but start laughing.

Yomi then opened her eyes and looked over at Ryuu. "Morning," she said. Ryuu calmed his laughter and replied. "Does your head hurt?"

"Ya, a little."

"Well I have some Ibuprofen if you want."

"Thanks, but I'm kind of pinned down at the moment, and I'm not sure I want to wake her up."

Ryuu frowned. "Well you could nudge her a little and see if she wakes up calmly."

Yomi moved her elbow a little, which moved Tomo's rag doll body off balance of Yomi's. As she started to roll over, she woke up, still with her hand on Yomi's breast. "What the hell happened last night?" she said.

"You got completely wasted, Tomo," Yomi said with an expressionless face. "Well then get me something to drink! And I don't mean alcohol!"

"Yes, Tomo, we got that."

"What else happened?"

Yomi started to hesitantly answer before Tomo grabbed her forehead. "Ahhh! My head! It feels like it's gonna burst. AHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Yomi looked at Ryuu. "Ryuu, get four Ibuprofen and the glass of water over here, now!"

Ryuu started running over to them with the things. "Jesus, she's gonna wake everyone else up," he said as he handed them to Tomo.

"Well you don't really have to worry that much. Looks like Sakaki and Kagura have already been awake," Yomi said looking at them. They stopped making out and looked back at Yomi. "What?" they said. At that same time, Manami sat up. "Damnit! I was having a good dream!"

"Oh really?" Yomi said. "What was it about?"

Manami looked around, but her neck stayed still. "Um… nevermind."

Ryuu laughed. "Geeze, Manami, don't get your sleeping bag wet." His comment was followed quickly by a smack on his shoulder. "Ow!"

Manami smirked evilly at him, and then looked around. "You guys don't mind if I change my shirt in front of you do you?"

There was silence. "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem for any of us," Osaka said grinning.

"Oh, okay then." Manami then took off her shirt, crossing her arms over it and then pulling up. Soon, the rest of the group was gazing, except Ryuu, who had seen it many unmentionable times before. It was not her breasts that they gazing at, not saying they were small either, but it was her abdomen, and her arms. They were both well built, the arms having well formed, lean curves, while the abdomen was a beautiful four pack. They weren't the strongest abs they had seen, but Sakaki would agree that they were the cutest, and perhaps sexiest. Instead of completely chiseling them out like a man would, Manami instead worked on them in a way which would build strength, but not make them look too manly. They were more like cute, sexy bulges that at the same time were intimidating.

After her shirt was pulled down, she noticed everyone's eyes fixed on her. "Is it that big of a deal? They're not done yet," she said. Kagura squirmed a little. Sakaki looked at her.

So they all finally got up and went to the kitchen, lured by the delicious smell of eggs and toast. "Jesus, Chiyo. You made all this?"

"Yup! I love cooking!"

Kagura looked at her. "That's awesome! Are you gonna become a chef?"

Chiyo paused. She hadn't thought about it that much. "I… don't know."

Manami took a large forkful of eggs into her mouth. She then swallowed. "Well you should! This is really good. I'm not joking."

"Oh! Thank you miss Manami!" She said. Manami smiled. Kagura looked over at Sakaki, who wasn't eating much. "Are you okay Sakaki?"

She looked up. "Oh. Ya. It's just… well… can I talk to you about it later?"

"Of course," Kagura said. Sakaki went back to eating her toast, but Kagura still looked at her. She then looked down at her own plate. Her lips moved over to one side, and then she smirked to the opposite side. So many things were running through her mind that she wasn't sure what to think, so she went back to eating.

"You know," Manami started. "I would've nagged you about not helping Chiyo, Ryuu. But you brought us the Ibuprofen like a sweetheart."

"Actually, he recommended to put cheese in with the eggs," Chiyo said brightly.

"But you were the cook," Manami stated.

"Manami…" Ryuu said.

"I'm just joking with you, Ryuu."

"At least I was _awake_," he finished.

"So what? We were wasted!"

"So what yourself! Chiyo volunteered. Besides, cooking isn't my area of expertise."

Chiyo chimed in. "Could you two please not fight?"

Manami and Ryuu started laughing. "You sound like my mother," Ryuu said.

Manami smiled. "Chiyo, we're just playing around."

Chiyo looked around. "Oh… sorry."

"It's fine, Chiyo," Sakaki said. "Don't worry about it. You worry about mistakes too much."

"Okay. Thanks, miss Sakaki," she said. Kagura hugged Sakaki, surprised at her new found courage. "I love you Sakaki."

Sakaki kissed her. "I love you too, Kagura." Kagura smiled and blushed deeply, and then turned to look at Tomo who had slowed down her eating. "Oops…"

Tomo looked up. "Oh," she said softly. "Don't worry about it. It's okay. I came to an important realization recently." The others looked at her, anxious to hear what would come next. They wouldn't have guessed it if they had tried. "There are two emotions in this world that are very powerful. They have become blurred together by society, though. The first is lust, and the second is love. I have not felt love, but you two feel it every time you see each other. It's quite rare that soul mates meet in such an easy way. Some call it destiny. I just call it life."

The entire table went silent, and even Osaka stopped eating. Yomi adjusted her glasses. "I never knew you had this side, Tomo."

"Well… I never thought I could," she said, half smiling.

Manami dropped her fork. "That was beautiful," she said with the utter most sincerity. "What's really depressing about that is that… life and death are really one and the same."

They all went silent again and looked down. After a few moments Manami spoke again. "Sorry, guys."

They laughed, and then finally resumed eating. When they finished, Manami offered to clean the dishes. "So Manami," Kagura asked. "When are we all to leave?"

"Oh! I didn't even think about that. I think you could leave whenever. I mean, it would probably be best if you left by three. But whatever works."

"Okay. Me and Sakaki have some studying to do anyway."

Manami smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you do. **Lots** of studying huh?"

"Probably not as much as you and Ryuu," Kagura said walking out of the kitchen. All she heard was a "hey!"

"Hey Sakaki," Kagura said.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come and study at my place?"

"Oh do I ever."

"Wow Sakaki, you're really making the moves lately."

Sakaki blushed. She didn't want to announce the reason for the way she started acting. It would be humiliating for both her and Kagura. But, she knew that she would get what she wanted just as much as she knew Kagura. "Sorry," she said.

Kagura looked up at her. "What's there to be sorry for?" She said with a smile. Kagura leaned up and kissed her softly.

Yomi was cleaning her glasses on her shirt. "You know, you could get a room," she said bluntly.

They blushed. "We could," Sakaki said, a little sarcastically.

The party continued for a few more hours, with occasional goodbyes to those who had to leave earlier. Eventually, Kagura, Sakaki, and Tomo were left with Manami. Ryuu left because of things he had to do. They were all sitting on the couches in the living room, mostly saying nothing.

Eventually, Tomo broke the silence. "Awkward," she said jokingly. Sakaki and Kagura chuckled with Manami. They looked up at the time, and Kagura sighed.

"Well we should actually be going now," she said.

"Oh, alright," Manami said. "Well, bye you guys."

Sakaki nodded. "Bye."

Tomo said goodbye as well, but as she did Kagura walked over to her and hugged her. She slowly positioned her head over to Tomo's right ear and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Tomo let go as Kagura began to leave. Tomo fell into the chair. Manami looked over. "I'm sorry, Tomo."

"No. It's okay… it's just…"

"You would have been a good couple," Manami said nervously.

Tomo smiled a little. "uh… thanks?"

"Sorry," Manami said looking down.

"Don't worry about it."

Manami looked over. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Tomo looked back. "Yes."

"Are you… a lesbian?"

Tomo looked back at herself, contemplating how to answer that. "Maybe… well… I still like guys, though."

"Well, then maybe you're bisexual?"

"Maybe… what did I do last night?"

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"…yes."

"You made out with Yomi."

Tomo gasped. They always fought, and Tomo was always annoying the hell out of Yomi. _Why would that happen? And why would she accept it? Does she love me?_

"Does she… love me?"

Manami looked across the room. "I can't answer that question."

"I see. Then I guess we'll see what happens."

It was pretty quiet at Kagura's house. There were two books open, one Sakaki's and the other Kagura's. The only audible sound was that of either the ventilation, or the occasional gentle sound of kissing. Kagura and Sakaki were sitting on the couch, absorbed in their kiss. Suddenly, Sakaki pushed Kagura down onto the couch and she was now lying on top of her, with her hands and Kagura's shoulders. "Oh! Well, come and get it Sakaki!" Kagura said with excitement. Sakaki attacked Kagura's lips with her own. They stayed together for quite some time before Kagura pushed Sakaki away, gasping. "Holy shit Sakaki! You're one hell of a kisser!" Sakaki then blushed deeper than she had already been blushing. Sakaki sat up on her knees, on top of Kagura's legs. Kagura then leaned up and kissed Sakaki again, but grabbing the crotch of Sakaki's pants at the same time. Sakaki gasped into Kagura's mouth as Kagura's tongue entered her own. They felt completely free. Almost as if they were flying. Goosebumps and tingles went around their entire bodies. Then the front door opened.

Kagura's mother and father walked in carrying grocery bags. Her father walked into the kitchen as her mother stopped and looked at them. They sat up nervously.

"Not in the house, girls," her mother said. She then proceeded to the kitchen. Kagura and Sakaki looked at each other in confusion.

"Come on, help us with the groceries." Her dad started walking out the door. They then went outside and took some bags in. They set them down on the counter and faced Kagura's father, who was leaning his back against the side of the counter. "So how are you two?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to mess with us?" She asked.

Her father laughed. "Mess with you? We're your parents! Of course we're trying to mess with you."

Kagura wasn't impressed. Her dad smiled as his wife came in. "We honestly don't care, Kagura," she said smiling.

Kagura was instantly relieved. "Oh thank god."

"What did you think we would do? Disown you or something?"

"Maybe…"

Her dad looked at her with a concerned look. "Kagura! That's ridiculous! It doesn't matter who you love. You love Sakaki don't you?"

She blushed. "Yes… dad."

"Exactly! Why should we get to say anything about that? We don't get that right, Kagura. At least, not morally."

Sakaki and Kagura blushed. This was a dream come true. Two people who completely agreed with their love. For a minute, they felt almost invincible. Sakaki realized that she had to be home however.

"Oh no!" She yelped.

"What is it Sakaki?" Kagura asked.

"I… have to go. Sorry. My mom wanted me home an hour ago."

Kagura's dad looked at his watch. "Why did she want you home at six?"

"More importantly," her mother said. "Why didn't she call already?"

Sakaki blushed profusely. "Well… she just isn't that a kind of a person. She expects things to be done a certain way, and leaves it to others to follow up on that expectation."

Kagura's dad looked at her. "Well, need a ride?"

Sakaki opened the door to her house. She was hoping that she would get off the hook, but she knew she wouldn't. Sakaki walked up the stairs.

"Sakaki…" her mother said. "You were supposed to be here and hour ago."

"Sorry mother," Sakaki said.

"What happened?"

"Me and Kagura were studying and we lost track of time."

"Well at least you were studying. I would hope your father doesn't get mad about this. Sometimes he likes to overreact."

"I know mother." Sakaki dropped her head.

"I'm still disappointed in you though."

Sakaki then walked over to her mother's office and went to the printer. She had forgotten that she had printed pictures of her and Kagura earlier on Saturday. They were still in the same place though. She took them and quickly went into her room. She took one of the many picture frames that had pictures of cats in them, and looked at it. In front of her was a picture of a bright orange cat with its tail in the air as if it had been wagging. She smiled and reluctantly took the picture out, replacing it with a picture of her and Kagura at the beach lying next to each other. It was taken the previous summer, when Kagura still had no idea how Sakaki really felt. Sakaki thought back on those days.

_They had just watched Tomo fail at cutting a melon with her hand, and were leaving as Tomo began to get angry. They set down their towels and Kagura took out a strange bottle, which Sakaki looked at and tried to read. Kagura noticed and smiled. "Oh, this is my tanning lotion," she said. She then pulled out another bottle out of her bag. "And this is my sunscreen. I'm trying to even out my tan so that way I don't have these stupid tan lines."_

_Sakaki nodded. She started to lie down before she heard "could you help me with this?" She sat up, and Kagura had her back to her, with her head twisted around. "Could you rub this on my back?"_

_Kagura handed Sakaki the bottle of tanning lotion. Sakaki blushed furiously, but Kagura had already lied down and was waiting. Sakaki took the bottle and put some in her hand. She hesitated, nervously. Her arms shook, but she soon took control. She placed her hands down upon Kagura's back and began rubbing the lotion across it. Kagura let out a moan. "Ohhh… that's really nice." Sakaki continued rubbing the lotion for a bit and as she finished, Kagura moaned again. "Oh Sakaki!"_

_Sakaki moved back, almost falling off balance. Kagura then sat up and looked at Sakaki. "Oh. Sorry… awkward…"_

_Kagura then lied down on her back and began relaxing again, taking in the sunlight. Sakaki did the same, but couldn't stop thinking about Kagura. Little did she know that Kagura was doing the same. Sakaki looked at her arm and sighed slightly. She pressed her mouth against her bicep and kissed it a couple times, imagining. Kagura looked over. "What are you doing?" She said._

_Sakaki dropped her arm. "Oh… nothing."_

_Kagura stared through her dark sunglasses. She then lied back down, as if saying "Anyways…"_

_They lied there for a while before Kagura turned over to tan her backside. After a couple more minutes, Sakaki turned her head to Kagura. She examined the curves of her body and the gentle movement of the breeze through her pale violet hair. Sakaki extended one of her hands, but then stopped. She looked around. Tomo, Yomi, Chiyo, and Osaka were all laughing, paying no attention to her or Kagura. Yukari and Nyamo were tanning as well farther down the beach, and Nyamo was reading a book. Sakaki looked back at Kagura, who hadn't moved. She extended her arm forward slowly, as if trying to touch a stinging nettle slowly enough that hopefully, you wouldn't actually get stung._

_Sakaki's hand was only centimeters from Kagura's hair, but she stopped again. She was almost convinced that Kagura was going to move, but she stayed still. Sakaki looked around quickly. She then leaned her face down to the same height as her hand, even more nervous than before. Her face was gazing at the back of Kagura's head. She took a deep breath through her nose, smelling Kagura's hair. It smelled like tropical fruit mixed with a piña colada and some other indescribable scent that was yet, very tropical as well. Sakaki then reached through Kagura's hair carefully, feeling the very smooth strands that were blowing through the wind. Butterflies were flying all around Sakaki's stomach. Sakaki looked down at Kagura's back and smiled dreamily. She took her balance, and then moved both of her hands towards it slowly, but her movement was upset by her nerves. Her hands trembled as they neared the back that they had recently touched. It was like they never had. Almost unexpectedly, Sakaki's fingertips grazed the top of Kagura's back, but she didn't wake. Sakaki then let her hands go forward and feel Kagura's back deeper. She knew that this was a stupid move, but she had stopped thinking about that after she smelled Kagura's hair. Sakaki shifted herself and propped her hands onto Kagura's shoulders. Kagura's skin was extremely soft and delicate, reminiscent of baby's skin. There was little that kept Sakaki from licking it. She managed to keep herself together for the most part._

_She then started massaging Kagura's back gently, and Kagura turned her head. "That's really nice of you, Sakaki. What made you decide to do this?"_

_Sakaki stopped. "No, no, keep going," Kagura demanded. So, Sakaki did. What Sakaki didn't know was that the entire time that she had been caressing Kagura's hair and back, Kagura had been smiling, trying to act asleep._

_After a few minutes, Kagura turned back over and Sakaki lied back down on her own towel. Suddenly, Chiyo came down with a camera. "Hello miss Sakaki and miss Kagura! On three! One! Two! Three!"_

_She took the picture, hoping that they might do some kind of pose. But they both laid still, both nervous. Luckily, Yomi was holding Tomo back from jumping into the picture._

_After Chiyo left, Sakaki got up her nerve to ask. "Kagura… are you wearing some kind of perfume or something?"_

_Kagura smirked. "I have lotion on.."_

"_No I mean, besides that."_

_Kagura grinned wider. She already knew what Sakaki was talking about. "Yup. It's called 'Sex on the Beach.'"_

_Sakaki lied back down._

Sakaki smiled brightly and lied down on her bed, falling into a gentle, accidental, and blissful slumber.


	7. Yomo Tomi

**Chapter 7: Yomo Tomi**

NOTICE: May Be Rated (M) For Suggestive Material

The weekend ended and the group went back to school. Yomi still had Tomo on her mind, still puzzled on why she had feelings for her. As class ended, Tomo jumped out of her seat and headed for the door. _At least she's back to normal, _Yomi thought.

Yomi got up herself, and went to the door. She looked back to see Kagura and Sakaki talking. Soon they kissed and then they looked up in realization. Yomi looked over to see Yukari, who might as well have had a large question mark written on her face. Yomi chuckled as Kagura and Sakaki blushed. Yukari sat down at her desk. "Wow you guys. You could make out in Nyamo's room if you like!" she said. They got up and started to leave, and Yomi did as well. But, she was considerably farther up ahead than them. She looked through the crowd to find Tomo, but couldn't see her. As she passed an open door on the side of the hallway, someone pushed her. It was Kagura. She prodded her head in the direction of the room. Sure enough, Tomo was packing her bags in the room, talking to someone on her cell phone. When Yomi looked back, Kagura and Sakaki were gone. Yomi stepped into the room.

Tomo hung up the phone and set in her bag before pausing her position. She stood up. "Oh! Hey Yomi!"

"Hey Tomo. Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"I kind of have to go, so could you tell me on the way or something?" Tomo said, heading for the door. She stopped and turned her head to see Yomi still standing in the same position. Tomo let go of the handle and walked back over to Yomi. "What is it?"

"Tomo… this is probably the worst time I could say this. You'll hate me forever… but… I have to ask you something."

Tomo didn't catch on quick enough to prepare for what Yomi was going to say. "Tomo? Would you… would you… go out with me?" Yomi said. Her glasses almost fell off of her face.

Tomo stared into Yomi's eyes. "What? Go out with a fatty like you?"

Yomi shook, about to cry, but she felt something press against her lips. _Wait! Tomo is kissing me?_

She stopped thinking about it. Tomo let go, as much as Yomi didn't want to. "Why not?" Tomo said at last. Yomi smiled and hugged Tomo.

"Why not?? I thought you loved…"

"No. I never loved her. I just… had powerful feelings for her."

Yomi took off her glasses. There they were. Her powerful, brown eyes gazed into Tomo's. Tomo smiled a little. "I never noticed…" Tomo trailed off.

"Well," Yomi said, putting them back on. "I'm going to get contacts." She smiled.

Tomo's eyes widened. "Cool Yomi! You know, that'll add a whole new layer of sex appeal."

Yomi smiled dully "of course it will…"

They walked back through the now sparse halls out into the main lot of the school. "You know what Tomo?" Yomi said.

"No, what?"

"I hadn't been able to figure out why I liked you so much for a while now."

"Oh."

Yomi smiled. "But I figured it out."

"And why's that?"

"Because," Yomi said gazing into Tomo's eyes again. "In a way… you're cuter than Chiyo."

Tomo was blown away. _Cuter than Chiyo?_ "What?! Cuter than Chiyo-chan?"

"Sometimes… sometimes you're extremely annoying. But I love you anyway, Tomo."

Tomo blushed a deep red. She hadn't heard those words for a long time. Not even from her parents. Her dad was a heavy drinker, and the family wasn't very functional. For the first time in a long time, she heard the words 'I love you.'

Tomo looked at Yomi. "Please say that again."

Yomi smiled. "I love you Tomo," she said. Tomo sighed and stumbled into Yomi's arms, kissing her. "You're liking this then," Yomi said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tomo exclaimed, standing upright again. "I haven't heard those words in a long time. Especially not from someone who actually meant them."

Tomo kissed Yomi passionately. Yomi pulled away quickly. "Not even from your own parents?"

Tomo shed a tear and it fell down her cheek. "No…" She sounded like she was about to cry. Yomi then grabbed her close. "I love you, Tomo." They passionately kissed as a few of the other school kids walked by. They didn't care. Especially Tomo. They were through with caring about what everyone else would think. Tomo knew that her parents wouldn't like this. But they didn't deserve her respect. She would put up with them no more. Tomo felt more powerful than ever before. Maybe even more mature. She could've stripped right then with Yomi, if it wasn't for the fact of the law… and privacy. Tomo pushed Yomi up against a concrete wall as they kissed a kiss that seemed to be limitless. Tomo's passion had no end, and Yomi was loving every part of it. They absorbed the moment as best as they could. They were completely overwhelmed in their emotions, and eventually, completely against their will, they parted.

They looked back to see Chiyo standing there. "Wha-?"

Tomo and Yomi blushed. "Hey Chiyo."

Chiyo gave a confused look. "I thought you two were always fighting… I don't understand."

"Um… don't think about it! We have to uhh… go now!" Tomo said quickly. She then pulled Yomi with her off down the street. "It's just Chiyo!" Yomi yelled.

They stopped in an alleyway. Tomo sighed and said "I know. I just… don't want this to get out."

Yomi gave her a concerned look. "And why's that?"

Tomo looked at her. "My parents can never know."

Yomi looked down at her shoes. She realized that she actually had the same problem. Yomi looked back up. "You know, everyone still thinks that we fight all the time…"

"Ya? So?"

"So… we could use it as an alibi of sorts."

"Wait… you mean?"

Yomi nodded. "Like a disappearing act!" Tomo excitedly said.

"Um… yes. You could call it that."

Tomo grabbed Yomi and pulled herself in. They kissed as a breeze swept through their hair.

The week continued, and Tomo's grades began to take a turn for the better. Every day before and after school her and Yomi would meet in secret. Class was always awkward for them, and they would always start gazing at each other from across the room. Finally, Friday came.

They all sat down in their seats, ready to get it over with. Everyone drifted through their classes, already wanting to go home. Soon, lunch came. The group met up in the middle of Yukari's room and started chatting.

Yomi started. "You know, it's already December. Soon it will be Christmas again."

"Woohoo! Christmas break is coming!" Tomo yelled.

Kagura smiled. "Oh man, my aunt and uncle are coming over and we're going to have a huge feast."

"More cake!" Osaka said. They looked at her. "What's a feast without a cake?"

"I guess so," Yomi said.

"You guess so? You would know all about cake Yomi!" Tomo cried.

No one but Chiyo noticed Yomi smile before standing up and yelling back at Tomo. "That's it!" She hit Tomo on the head. "I'm going to teach you a lesson," she said. Yomi grabbed Tomo's arm and drug her out of the room.

"Oh wow. Tomo really pissed her off this time," Kagura said.

Manami sensed something going on. She never drug her out of the room before. "Are those two always fighting like that?" she said, playing dumb.

Sakaki nodded. "Pretty much."

"Maybe someone should go find out what's happening!" Osaka said.

"It would be useless," Kagura put out. "We wouldn't be able to find them through the crowd. Way too many people."

Tomo was slammed into a wall, back first. Yomi's hand was on her shoulder. Tomo stared at her. "Did they-"

"They have no idea," Yomi stated, smiling. She leaned in and kissed Tomo on the cheek, and then moved down and started kissing her neck.

"You know, Yomi," Tomo said in a pleasurable, airy tone. "It's kind of sexy when you get angry."

Yomi backed up. "What?"

"Slap me. Not too hard though."

"But I don't want to-"

"Just do it," Tomo said with an erotic grin. Yomi raised her palm nervously and then brought close to Tomo's face. She pulled back and then slapped Tomo. Tomo yelped slightly and then moaned. "Now call me a bad girl."

"But-"

Tomo squinted. "Live it up a bit, Yomi."

"Uh… you've been bad," Yomi said lifelessly.

"No! That's not it! Scold me! Show me that I've been a naughty girl."

Yomi smirked a little. "Well… okay." Yomi grabbed an end of her glasses and pulled them off. She gazed at Tomo and said with an erotic, but scolding tone, "You've been a naughty, naughty girl Tomo. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Tomo moaned as Yomi slapped the other side of her face. Yomi then tackled Tomo into the wall and planted her lips on Tomo's. They passionately kissed as their hands rubbed around each other's body. Tomo felt up Yomi's waist and legs as Yomi slid her hands over Tomo's shoulders. Still kissing, she took her right hand and placed it on Tomo's thigh. She moved it up slowly and gently, approaching the bottom of her ribcage. She moved her hand farther up and slid it over Tomo's breast, and squeezed. Tomo's hand instantly shot up into Yomi's crotch and rubbed. Their bodies moved to the pleasures they felt, and their middles met.

Back in the classroom, the girls had started to play hockey with meter sticks and balls of paper. Kagura swung with all her force right at Sakaki, who was playing as a goalie. She blocked it with her stick and then hit it back, right across the room, on top of Osaka's head and onto the back wall, scoring a point. Kagura got passed the puck again and took a fake shot at Sakaki. Sakaki didn't flinch. Kagura squinted with determination and moved her stick up. She kicked the paper forward and then ran up to it and hit it. The paper flew through the air in a circular motion and went right under Sakaki's arm and hit the cupboard behind her. Kagura screamed "Victory!"

"But miss Kagura," Chiyo said, "we're down three points."

"So? I actually got a shot past her!"

The door flew open. Standing in the doorway was Yukari. She began to walk to her desk and as the paper ball flew across the floor, she stepped on it, crushing it flat. She glared at them. "Clean it up." Her voice felt like it could've lit the room on fire. They then began to put the desks back in place.

Back in the supposedly locked instrument closet of the band room, Tomo and Yomi pulled away. Yomi smirked. This was already going a bit far, but she didn't care now. Yomi started to kneel down. Tomo looked at her. "What are you-"

Yomi unzipped Tomo's pants. She then slid them down Tomo's legs and then did the same with Tomo's underpants. Yomi drooled a little and moved in.

Tomo gasped as Yomi's tongue caressed her private area. This was new. It was completely overwhelming. But as soon as she was feeling the tingles up her spine, she also heard a door creak open. She quickly looked at the clock, and Yomi zipped Tomo's pants back up. Lunch had just ended. Tomo turned to Yomi. "We'll have to finish this," she said. Yomi laughed nervously.

They moved over into a dark corner and crouched down. They saw a face peer through the glass, and then turn, seeing nothing. They then waited a few more minutes, finally leaving.

The bell rung as they made it into their seats. "Well where have you two been?" Kagura said, winking. Yomi sighed and shook her head, waiting for the bell to ring.


	8. The Greatest Present of All

REALLY LONG CHAPTER! Enjoy the very "christmasy" spirit. On word it calculated it to be exactly 6000 words. Nifty.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Greatest Present of All**

_MAY BE RATED (M) FOR SUGGESTIVE CONTENT_

Kagura woke up in her room. Her alarm had still been set for early morning, because it was the start of winter break. She brought her hand down swiftly onto the top of her alarm. It shut off and there was silence in the room again. Now that she was up, she wasn't going back to sleep, not that Kagura minded being up early anyway. She could beat the traffic into the mall and get a present early, then preventing herself from worrying about it later. She heard a small '_piff'_ against her window. Kagura walked over to it and opened the curtains. There was a large amount of white dust splattered across her window. _Wait… it's snowing!_

The snow came down swiftly, dancing on the wind like weightless ballerinas. She looked down at the now snow-covered ground to see the perpetrator of the snowball window incident. Sakaki stood, holding another snowball. Kagura opened her window. "Sakaki! What are you doing up?"

Sakaki yelled up to her. Probably the first time she every yelled. "I felt like it! Sorry if I woke you, though."

"No, it's okay. Come inside!" Kagura said at last, closing the window after watching Sakaki approach Kagura's front door. She turned and headed for her room door, and then stopped, hearing another _piff_.

She laughed and ran down the stairs, swinging the door wide open. Sakaki stepped in, hugging Kagura. They kissed heavily and they were surrounded by the passion of their embrace. Soon they stopped, hearing the sipping of coffee. They turned to Kagura's dad standing in the living room.

"Dad! Were you watching us?"

Her dad smiled. "No, Kagura. I just happened to be walking in here when you two decided to have a kiss fest."

"You didn't have to make it awkward," Kagura said frowning.

"Not my problem that you don't use your bedroom."

Sakaki laughed at this. Kagura turned to her… she was laughing. It had been a while since anyone had actually heard Sakaki laugh. Sakaki looked back at Kagura. "Oh.," she said, her face turning statuesque. Kagura giggled. "No, it's fine! You don't laugh often enough!"

Kagura's dad interjected. "I could tell her a few of my jokes."

Kagura slapped her hand over her face and sighed. "It's okay dad." She took her hand away and grabbed Sakaki's arm, pulling her up the stairs. "I still have to shower so…" Kagura started.

"I'll shower with you then," Sakaki said.

Kagura widened her eyes. "What?"

"Why not?"

"Um… alright then," Kagura said blushing. They walked into the bathroom and looked at each other. Kagura started scratching her head nervously, but Sakaki immediately threw her jacket against a chair, and took off her belt. She was having no problems doing any of this, moving right on to her shirt and pants. Kagura still wore her undershirt and sweatpants, and stood still. She shook her head and slipped them off. By the time she had stripped completely naked, Sakaki was still in her underwear. She looked at Kagura intriguingly. "Want to take them off for me?"

Kagura trembled. She had no idea what to do. So she did it anyway. Kagura slid her arms gently over Sakaki's shoulders and grabbed the back of her bra. With a simple 'click' the bra came off, and then fell out of Kagura's hands. Sakaki took off her underwear and smirked. Kagura stood still again, nervous, and completely red.

Sakaki's smirk turned into an almost frown. "Kagura… if this is too fast or anything, I underst-"

"No… it's fine," Kagura said very enthusiastically, still staring at Sakaki's well endowed figure. She then quickly turned and threw open the shower curtains, then turned the temperature handle. They walked in as the warm water sprayed over their bodies. "I'm not rushing you am I?" Sakaki said.

"Rushing me? This is amazing, Sakaki." Kagura moved in and embraced her. Their lips met and their tongues swirled through each other's mouths, caressing one another, wet as the bodies who owned them. Soon, they were grabbing one another's breasts, drenched in the warm shower water and their own world of ecstasy.

They nuzzled their heads together as their lips touched loosely. Sakaki moved her head down to Kagura's neck, and began kissing it lovingly. Kagura moaned as she felt Sakaki's tongue against her bare skin. Sakaki continued, even more vigorously caressing Kagura's skin with her mouth. Kagura then moaned loudly and grabbed Sakaki. She pulled herself in, hugging her. "I love you, Sakaki."

"I love you too, Kagura. I love you so much," Sakaki replied. Unbeknownst to Kagura, Sakaki shed a couple tears when she said that, but the running water made it impossible to see.

They kissed, and Kagura smiled brightly. "I need to shower still, you know."

"Yes, me too."

Kagura looked at her. "What? You mean you didn't shower before you got here?"

Sakaki nodded. Kagura laughed. "You sexual genius!"

After they finished showering, they dried themselves off with a couple towels and began drying their hair as well. Then Kagura took out a bottle of lotion. "This stuff is amazing," she said. "It makes your skin feel so amazing." Sakaki smiled.

Sakaki took the lotion bottle and squirted a large glob into her palm. Kagura paused and remembered her fantasy not too long ago. Was it really happening? She had never expected this to happen.

Sakaki rubbed her hands together and licked her lips. Sakaki leaned forward and began rubbing Kagura, lathering the lotion across her arms, and soon her chest. Sakaki followed the curves of Kagura's body downward with her hands, passing Kagura's waist and hips until…

There was a knock on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but if you want a ride to the mall, you're going to need to hurry up a little. I have to leave soon."

Kagura sighed. "Okay!" She then looked back at Sakaki after hearing her father's footsteps down the staircase. "Well, you might as well get yourself ready. I'm going in to get Christmas presents, so…"

"Well, I have money. I'll come with. I can get some of the shopping out of the way now." Sakaki said.

Kagura smiled. "Alright. This'll be awesome."

--

Kagura got out of the car and opened the door for Sakaki. "Well then, I didn't know you were the man in the relationship," Kagura's dad said.

"Father!"

"Calm down Kagura. Lighten up a little."

Kagura's head dropped. "Sorry, dad."

"Don't be sorry! Just loosen up. Trust me, it's fun when you've gotten the hang of it. Anyway, bye girls! Have a good time!"

"Bye dad!"

Sakaki bowed. "Goodbye." They then walked toward the mall. It had stopped snowing, but the ground was still covered in it. "The man, huh?" Sakaki said.

"I guess so," Kagura said laughing. "But I can have my girly moments too!"

"Like when you cried because you knocked over the tent at the sports fest, even though it was Tomo's fault?"

Kagura sighed. "Yes."

"You know," Sakaki said sweetly. "You're pretty cute when you cry."

Kagura blushed. "Uh… thanks," she said. They kept walking, and they finally reached the door to the mall. "I have no ideas on what to get anyone," Kagura said wearily.

"Well, you might find something. Just look around."

Kagura smiled. "Sakaki, you're so much different now."

Sakaki blushed. "Everyone keeps saying that."

"That's because it's true! You're no longer the quiet girl who's oblivious to her surroundings. You're so beautiful, Sakaki."

Sakaki blushed profusely. "Oh… wow… thank you."

"Is it possible to be in love… too much?"

Sakaki looked back at Kagura. "Never," she said, leaning in for a kiss. It was a heavy kiss. Sakaki was grabbing Kagura's arms tightly, and kissing her passionately. Finally, they parted, and Sakaki spoke. She hadn't thought about what she was saying, or what the consequences would be, and gasped out her words. "I want you, Kagura." Kagura looked back at her, stunned. "You mean…"

Sakaki blushed, realizing what she had done. "Yes," she said, and nodded.

Kagura smiled mischievously, and licked her lips. "I'll be open the day after Christmas."

Sakaki kissed her again. Kagura now realized what she would get Sakaki. She remembered seeing a stunning necklace in the mall's jewelry store. It was called "Heart's Cradle," and was made of a fine silver chain holding metallic swoops and curves of silver which in turn curled into a spike around a ruby heart a the bottom. The chain was attached off-balance so it would 'rock' when being worn. It also had a sister necklace that was reversed, with a sapphire heart instead. The hearts were no larger than two centimeters, but were vivid, and beautiful.

Unfortunately, she forgot what the price tags said. But, she was given her dad's credit card, for anything under forty thousand yen. He knew she wanted to get Sakaki jewelry, and he knew how much Sakaki would love that.

They separated at last, and Kagura looked around. The shop that carried the necklace was in the mall. "I have to go look at your present, so, just text me if you need me for anything okay?"

Sakaki nodded, and gave Kagura a peck on the lips. Kagura smiled, and then ran down the escalator. The mall's patrons were sparse, and it made the mall seem so much larger. At the point Kagura was at, the ceiling was at least twenty feet up, and the hallways spilt in three directions from where she came. She looked back up the escalators to see Sakaki still standing. Sakaki noticed Kagura looking, and then walked the opposite direction. Kagura looked back, and then turned down the right hallway. She jogged down the hall, watching the stores go by. Soon, she saw it. In a large, artistic font, the words 'Love and Life Jewelry' were displayed. They were bright blue.

Kagura walked inside and looked around. It seemed like few people came into the store, as she recognized quite a few necklaces and rings from her previous visit. She immediately spotted the necklaces, who were sitting side by side, as if looking at each other. The vibrant red of the ruby called to her. When she looked closer, the other one was gone. Her eyes widened. _Thank god that one's still here. _The clerk walked behind the counter. "Oh, sorry about the other one, in case you wanted it. I urged them not to take it without the other, but they didn't listen."

Kagura tilted her head a little. "Why did you do that?"

"They're a pair, like sisters. They were made to stay together, or connect two people. The Heart's Cradles were designed for lovers," he said.

She knew exactly what he meant, even before he explained it. She had thought the same thing, but asked anyway. Kagura smiled, knowing that she would finally get Sakaki the gift she had been so desperate to give. Then she looked at the price tag. It was Sixty thousand yen.

She twitched. "Fifty thousand?"

The clerk smiled. "Oh, that's for both! Sorry about that. The one is just twenty five thousand."

She handed him the card and he took it brightly. After swiping it, he handed it back and smiled. The clerk then unlocked the drawer and took out the necklace and put it in a dark blue bag with white string at the top. He pulled the string, tightening it closed, and then handed it to her with a receipt.

"Have a good day, and a happy Christmas," he said as Kagura left.

She hurried out. "You too!"

Sakaki was wandering in the book store. She couldn't make up her mind on what to get for the others. She already had her gift for Kagura, but nothing for the rest. Mostly, she wanted to get something for Chiyo, since they were such great friends. Sakaki took out a cook book, but decided against it. Someone else would definitely get that for her too.

So she kept looking. As she began to leave the store, she saw a rack of soundtracks. One of them was the soundtrack to the movie The Hours. Sakaki knew that Manami loved movies, and music. She hoped that it would be something Manami didn't own. After she purchased the soundtrack and left the store, Sakaki noticed a furniture store, and decided to explore.

Sakaki sat down on one of the couches, admiring it. The couch was made of deep blue leather, and was very relaxing to sit in. Sakaki felt herself get absorbed into the couch when she saw the lounge section. She saw a nice assortment of bean bags against the wall, and it immediately intrigued her. _Maybe Chiyo would like one, _she thought. Sakaki and Chiyo had become such great friends that Sakaki felt obligated to get her something great.

Sakaki walked up to the counter. "How much for the blue bean bag?"

Sakaki and Kagura carried the bean bag over to her father's car. He looked over. "So you got a bean bag! Who's it for?"

They put it in the back, and then got into the car, with Kagura in shotgun. "It's for Chiyo, Naoko."

Her father looked at her. "When did you decide to start calling me by my first name?"

She smiled. "When you told me to loosen up." Sakaki laughed.

"That wasn't what I meant, Kagura," he said, chuckling. "But I appreciate the effort."

He drove out of the parking lot, and it began to snow again.

Kagura sat down at the dinner table. Naoko looked at her. "Hey, Kagura. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great," she said, taking a piece of salmon onto her plate.

"I would think so, after a shower like that."

Kagura looked up, loosing her hold on her fork. "Wait… what are you-"

Naoko started laughing, although his wife was rolling her eyes. "It's not like it wasn't obvious, Kagura." Kagura's mother looked at her father.

"Would you shut up for once? You're embarrassing her," she said.

Naoko lost his smile. "Oh… sorry. I got carried away."

"Ya, right when you started talking," his wife said again. After a few moments of silence, they went back to eating. Kagura took a bite of the salmon and smiled. It was cooked to perfection, with strong seasonings. She set her fork down and looked up at her parents.

"So," she said. "how come neither of you have been surprised by any of this?"

Her father smiled and looked up again. "Well, we were kind of surprised to see you two on the couch, but we also had an idea that you were a lesbian."

She gave a look of inquiry. "It started with your hair," he continued. "I mean, that's just blasting lesbian."

Her mother smiled and shook her finger at Naoko. "Now that," she said, "I have to agree with."

Kagura accepted it and laughed. Her father still continued. "Plus, I noticed the way you looked at Sakaki when you had her over to study."

Kagura smiled and blushed. There were a lot of times when she almost told Sakaki about her feelings, and she should have. But like Sakaki, she had no idea what the other was thinking.

"I never realized it was so obvious," she said.

Her father stabbed a piece of his salmon with his fork. "It wasn't. I'm just good at these things," he said, then put the fish in his mouth.

She started eating as well, thinking about a lot of things. In a few days, they would have their Christmas eve dinner and celebration, and then the day after she would get to be with her friends, and exchange presents, which also meant that she needed to start wrapping her gifts. **Then**, the day after…

She looked up, exited. "Oh! Can Sakaki come over the day after Christmas?"

Her parents looked at each other. "What are you doing that day?" her father asked.

Her mother thought. "Well, I have some errands I need to run, and a couple friends I could see. What about you?"

Naoko replied "I was going to spend some time with the guys."

"And drink beer?"

"Well, DUH."

Kagura's hopes fell. If they were both busy, then she probably couldn't have Sakaki over, even though it would be the best time. Her parents looked at her. Naoko spoke. "So I guess you can."

"Wait what?" Kagura asked.

"Well it's not like we want to be here for that, if you understand what I'm saying."

Kagura's mouth fell open. "You mean, you don't even care?"

"It's not like you're going to get pregnant," her mother said. There was silence. Kagura just sat still for what felt like five minutes.

Her father broke the silence. "Well I guess I'll never get to say 'wear a condom'."

"Honey!" Kagura's mother exclaimed.

"Just breaking the silence," he added. "So, Kagura, what did you get her anyway?"

Kagura's eyes widened and she leapt out of her chair. After a few moments, she came back into the kitchen with the blue bag. She took out the necklace and held the chain, displaying the necklace's beauty. Both her parents stared intently at it.

"That's beautiful, Kagura. Where did you get it?" her dad asked.

Kagura smiled. "In Love and Life Jewelry."

"I heard that it was running out of business," her mother said.

Naoko replied. "I don't know why that is, the designer they have is a fucking genius!"

Kagura looked at the necklace. "It's called 'Heart's Cradle'. It has a sister necklace with a blue heart, but someone bought it separately.

"That's odd. Guess they really wanted just one."

Kagura put it away and they finished their meals.

The day finally came, Christmas Eve. Everyone was happy, especially because the forecast predicted snow for the following day.

"Well I'll be there. My mother's fine with it, and my dad doesn't care. Alright. Love you too. Bye."

Sakaki hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was almost eight, which meant that they were going to start the Christmas Eve fire. Every year at Sakaki's, they would turn off the electrical heat and have a fire, just for the spirit of the holiday. Plus, this year she was going to spend her Christmas with her friends, and her lover, so her parents were going to let her open one of her presents that night, and then the rest when she got back.

Her parents came in. Her dad was carrying some wood over to the fireplace and getting to work on it. Her mother sat down and relaxed. "So, Sakaki, you can choose to open one of your presents under the tree, or you can have me reveal mine."

Sakaki gave a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"My gift can't be put in a box," her mother said smiling.

Sakaki thought long and hard about it. On one hand, she could choose to open one of her presents to find a gift. She would find some kind of object, a physical pleasure. But the fact that her mother had something non-physical as a gift, intrigued her. She hesitated on what to say a for a moment.

"I… I want to know what your gift is, mother," she said at last.

Her mother smiled. "Sakaki. I'm going to let you have a cat."

Sakaki was stunned. Was she kidding? She could have a cat of her own? She would finally be allowed to keep Maya with her.

"Well what do you say?"

Sakaki sat still by the tree. The sound of the embers of the fire were heard, and she was brought back down to earth. "Thank you mother!" She cried, running up and hugging her.

"I do love you, Sakaki," her mother said.

Sakaki woke. It **was** snowing. She leapt out of bed and started getting ready. So did the rest of the gang. They all decided to meet at Chiyo's house instead of Manami's, just for the sake of old times.

Tomo was racing to get everything ready, and Kagura was joyfully and lazily dragging herself along. Chiyo had been up for a while, and was making food for the gathering on her own accord. Manami was attempting to get herself up, but the fact that Ryuu was asleep right next to her tempted her to fall back again. She finally pushed him and he woke. "What's going on?"

"It's Christmas, stupid. Get up already," she said, starting to get out of her bed. Ryuu had joined Manami and her family for Christmas Eve, since he had no family in Tokyo. He ended up sleeping in Manami's bed.

She grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. "I'm going first, and I'm locking the door."

"Oh, I see how it is. One joke, and now you're all suspicious," he said.

She laughed as she closed the door. Not too long ago, while she was in the shower Ryuu snuck into the bathroom and then opened the curtain and took a photo with a disposable camera. She later found out that it had no film left, and it was just a flash, and she did end up laughing about it.

She didn't lock the door.

The group arrived at Chiyo's house, and they began to get settled in. They were very giddy though, about the whole present opening part. Chiyo went into the kitchen after greeting everyone. Sakaki quickly turned to the others.

"Yomi, can you keep Chiyo busy in there? I have something to do."

Yomi looked at her. "Um, sure Sakaki." She then walked into the kitchen. "Alright, let's go," Sakaki said, looking at Kagura. They quickly ran outside where Kagura's father was waiting. They took the bag out of the back of the car and then brought it inside.

"So how has the cooking been going?" Yomi asked.

"Oh, hello miss Yomi! It's been great! In fact, I just finished the custard buns!"

Yomi felt like drooling. Not only were there custard buns on a tray, but all around the kitchen were cookies, cakes, and even crab.

Everyone watched as they saw Sakaki and Kagura hall the bean bag into Chiyo's room. "Should I tell Chiyo-chan about the bean bag chair?"

Everyone else looked at Osaka. "NO!"

"Oh, okay," she said. Sakaki and Kagura walked into the living room when Chiyo walked out of the kitchen. "Well, the food is ready, so I hope you all are hungry!"

They walked into the dining room and were swallowed by the smell. "Wow, Chiyo, this is awesome," Kagura said. "It's amazing," Ryuu added.

"Let's get eating!" Tomo cried out, extending her finger outward. "Yes, let's," Yomi agreed. They ate and ate, as if it was the last meal they would ever eat. The crab was juicy and strong, and the rice had powerful seasonings, without overpowering it.

They felt the juices of the crab as they took each bite, and the unique taste exploded throughout their mouths. The crab eventually dissipated, leaving only empty shells. The custard buns were soft and sweet, having a burst of character in each bite. When they finished, they all realized how full they were.

Most of the food had been eaten by Tomo, Yomi, and Ryuu. After sharing laughs, stories, and food, they all walked back into the living room where the tree was. Presents surrounded the tree, each from one friend to another. There was another tree nearby that was Chiyo's family tree. They had all put money into getting their own "friendship tree," as Tomo and Osaka liked to call it. "Well what are we waiting for?" Tomo said.

Kagura got excited. "Ya, let's get opening!"

"Since, Chiyo's the host, let's let her open hers first," Sakaki suggested.

The rest agreed, and Chiyo walked over to the tree, searching for hers. She found two large and thin packages. She opened the first one. It was from Osaka. As she took off the science fiction wrapping paper, she found a large drawing pad.

"Ya, I thought you liked to draw and stuff, so I got you a drawing pad. It came with a pencil and an eraser," Osaka said.

"Oh. Well thank you!" Chiyo said happily. She didn't draw terribly often, but maybe she would more with that. Chiyo-chan moved on to the next present. It was smaller than the previous one, but similar in shape. This one was from Ryuu. It was a professional cookbook which had tips and excerpts from the professional chefs. "Thank you so much Ryuu! I can't wait to start reading this!" Chiyo said, very excited. She realized that there were no more presents for her, and the rest of the gang started to feel a little guilty for not getting her more. "Chiyo?" Sakaki said.

"Y-yes miss Sakaki?"

"Go look in your room." Chiyo then ran upstairs into her room, and opened the door. There was the blue beanbag chair, propped in the corner with a tag. "From Sakaki and Kagura, to Chiyo."

Chiyo loved it. She came racing down the stairs and hugged Sakaki and Kagura. "Thank you, you guys!"

"Alright, who's next?" Yomi asked. Tomo jumped up. "I'll go!" She yelled.

"Go then."

Tomo raced over to the presents and frantically looked through them. There was two. One in a similar shape to Chiyo's, and an even smaller one. She quickly opened both. The first had a comic book, from Chiyo. "Thank's Chiyo! How did you know I read this series?"

Chiyo gazed at her. Yomi chimed in. "Maybe it's because that's all you do."

Tomo dropped her smile. "Not true," she said, then turned to the other one. She looked closely to find two earrings. They were diamond, and sparkled brightly. Tomo checked the tag to see that it was from Yomi.

"Yomi! You shouldn't have!"

"No… I shouldn't have," Yomi replied grimly, although, she was joking.

Tomo looked around again for any more. Kagura smiled at her. "So Tomo, are there any magazines you like?"

"Um, a few, why?"

"I can get you a year's subscription for you on any one you choose."

Tomo smiled brightly. "Awesome! Thanks!"

Yomi went next. She had three in a corner. Two of them were obviously gift cards, but the third had an odd shape, and a tag that said "fragile," on it. She got a 10,000 yen clothing store card and a five hundred yen book store card, from Tomo and Ryuu. The third was from Manami. She carefully opened the package, anxious to find what was inside. To her surprise, there was a pair of beautiful designer glasses. She switched them with her own, and they were the right prescription.

"How did you know, Manami?" Yomi asked.

"Well, my father is an eye specialist, and you're eye doctor works for him, so after a few pleads and bargains, I got you those," she said joyfully.

Yomi smiled. "Thank you so much." The glasses were very sexy on her, especially compared to her old ones. Tomo was already getting the hots, and felt like exploiting them. The glasses were much thinner, and came to a point on the top ends farthest from her nose. From there they slanted down towards the middle, continuing straight. Plus, the frame was made of thin red steel.

Suddenly, Tomo grabbed her nose. A little blood leaked out onto her hand, and she ran for the bathroom. The rest of the group acted oblivious, except Manami. She stared intently on the bathroom door as it shut, and looked to see Yomi, wearing her new glasses proudly. She felt weird, as if someone was blowing warm air into stomach. Her eyes moved from side to side, and everyone else was muffled to her. A soft voice came into her ear. "Manami," it said.

It cleared up and she looked to see Ryuu. "Manami?" He said in a concerned tone. She shook her head quickly. "Sorry, I was thinking," she said, staring warily at the bathroom door, at Yomi, and then back to Ryuu.

"You're turn," he said.

She kneeled down slowly, looking over her gifts calmly. There was a large gift leaning against the wall, and what was obviously a cd, was resting on top of a box no larger than a shoebox, wrapped in a rainbow cover. The cd was from Sakaki. _Sakaki got me a gift?_

She opened it, and then stopped. Everyone looked around. "Is there a problem?" Sakaki asked nervously. Manami's hands shook slightly, and then she stopped them. "You…" she began. Manami tore the rest of the paper off to reveal the soundtrack to the movie The Hours. "You got me the soundtrack to the Hours! I've been meaning to add this to my collection!"

Sakaki smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. I thought since you had all those soundtracks at home, you might want another."

Manami grinned happily. "Good choice." Manami looked at the other gifts as she heard the bathroom door open. Tomo walked back. "Ooh! Open mine!" She said. She was talking about the largest one. Carefully, she unwrapped the large and thin gift. The revealed edge of whatever it was, was a black frame. As she opened it further, she realized it was a painting of different flowers. "Wow, Tomo. You got me a painting?!"

Tomo grinned, and started rubbing her head. "Well, I owed you a lot."

"No you didn't, silly!" Manami said, happy as ever. "What's the point of having friends, if it's not to help one another?"

"True," Tomo agreed. Manami looked back at the last one, but noticed that there actually was one more. "Wait," Ryuu said. "Open mine last."

She checked the tag on the new present, and saw Chiyo's name written. She began opening it, and halfway through, found that Chiyo had gotten her a movie. The title was "Lost: Season One Through Four."

"So you got me all the episodes of Lost huh?" She said, intrigued. Manami had heard many things about the show while she was in America, but never started watching it.

"Yup!" Chiyo said cheerfully. "It's a very well-done show. It's made me cry a few times, even. I thought that you would like it."

"I can't wait to start watching," Manami said. "How did you get this?"

Chiyo giggled. "!"

"Nice," Manami said, fixed on Ryuu's gift. She was trying to figure out what it could have possibly been. The fact that it was wrapped in rainbow gave her ideas, but she wasn't certain. She tore open the wrapping to find a shoebox, with a very distinct smell that she recognized immediately. She sniffed. It was a pleasing smell, and brought back a few memories, especially the party. "Oh, no, Ryuu. If you got me what I think you did," she started. Ryuu started snickering.

She opened the box to see a block of marijuana wrapped in a plastic bag. "YOU GOT ME AN OUNCE?" She exclaimed.

"Yup," he said. "I had to."

"Of course, since you know we'll be sharing it," she said jokingly.

"So?"

The rest of the group was silent. They didn't care, but they didn't know what to say, either. So, Ryuu ended up going next, getting a new bong, which Manami and him had a laughing fit over, and 2000 yen from Kagura. Osaka followed, having got an book on Aliens from Chiyo-chan, and a toy store gift card from Manami. Then it finally was Kagura's turn.

She got an Ichiro bobble head from Osaka, who **somehow** knew that Kagura liked baseball, and weights from Tomo, which was a halfway awkward gift. Kagura had another gift by her side, from Sakaki of course, but she refused to open it. "Sakaki, open yours, and then we'll open the gifts from each other at the same time," she said. Sakaki nodded and opened her presents.

She got a large cat plush from Yomi, one large enough to use as a pillow. She blushed and opened the other, which was from Chiyo, and was the cat book she had wanted for a long time. Manami also got her a small painting of a Neococoneco. After some laughs and thank yous', Kagura and Sakaki looked at each other. They gave awkward smiles and then prepared to open the gifts. They began unwrapping them, both at about the same tempo.

Kagura noticed that there was a bag inside the box that was wrapped. It was dark red. They both opened their bags to reveal both "Heart's Cradles."

They stared at each other, and then leaned in, and kissed. They grasped one another tightly as they caressed each other with their hands and their tongues. After a few awkward looks from the group, they parted, blushing deeply.

"Together at last!" Osaka claimed. Manami slapped her hand over her eyes. "They've been together for a while, Osaka," she muttered.

"Oh," Osaka said. "Then together again!" Manami then covered her eyes with both of her hands, groaning.

"Why did you choose the blue one Sakaki?" Kagura said, intrigued.

She smirked cutely. "Because I felt that blue represented me. I wanted to give my heart to you. It worked out so well, that we ended up trading hearts."

"Woah…" Kagura said. "is this like, a love vow?"

Sakaki gazed into Kagura. "Do you want it to be?"

"God, yes," she said.

"Then it is." Sakaki and Kagura stared at each other, and put the necklaces on. They kissed again, and then stood up.

"Alright, you two. Now we're done with presents, so we can do whatever now. I guess just hang out and talk, or what not," Ryuu said.

Sakaki and Kagura smiled, and Manami walked over to Kagura. "Yes, Manami?"

Manami grabbed the chain on both sides and straightened the necklace. "There," she said.

Kagura looked at Sakaki, and then back at Manami. "Um… okay then?"

"Sorry," Manami said. "I get random OCD outbursts."

"I see," Kagura stated. "Well, Sakaki. Are you coming to my house right after the party tomorrow?"

Sakaki thought for a moment. "Well, I was going to go home and shower, but… that can be done at your house."

Kagura laughed, and then noticed that Manami was still next to them. "You two… what can I say? Priceless, maybe."

"Oh… hey Manami, forgot you were still here," Kagura said a little nervously.

"I don't mind. But maybe you should immerse yourself in the group a little," Manami suggested.

"Oh, right," Sakaki said. She hoped that it didn't seem like she and Kagura were ignoring them. They had been very close lately, and kind of absorbed in each other.

The party continued until about one or two in the morning, when Chiyo's parents called down for them to get ready to get to bed. They all figured out where they would sleep, Sakaki, Kagura, and Manami being invited into Chiyo's room, and the rest out in the living room. Chiyo had turned out the light, but hadn't fallen asleep. She was finally a teenager.

Manami sat up in her sleeping bag. "Hey, want to tell jokes?"

Kagura smiled. "Sure!"

"All right," Manami began. "How many surrealists does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"Um… I have no idea…" Kagura said.

"To get to the other side."

A few seconds passed as Sakaki giggled ecstatically, and Kagura sat dumbfounded. Soon, Kagura got it, and burst out into laughter. "That's pretty bad, but also pretty good," Kagura giggled. "How many monks does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

Manami thought for a minute, but didn't come up with a good idea. "How many?"

Kagura sat still, saying nothing, but smiled. Manami's mouth began to turn upward into a smile, and then they all started laughing, especially Chiyo. Then Chiyo started, and the morning slowly drifted away as they all fell silent, into a calm and peaceful slumber.

* * *

I hope at least some of you understood those jokes, or at the very least understood the chapter title.

This is one of the few times I have 'broken the fourth wall' as it's called in theater. I don't like to interrupt the story with side commentary, as I find it subtracts from the reading. You don't see these at the end of every chapter in books do you? Nope. But I probably won't have these commentaries much until toward the end. But not the very end. I would hate to have you read an ending, just to hear me yap.

Anyway, prepare for Chapter 9, if you dare. Sex scenes are quite tricky, so it may take me a while to write. o0 (and if you can't handle it, too bad. Skipping the chapter would be quite evil of you, since it's a very important chapter.)

Oops! Plot revealed! Not really...

BE SURE TO COMMENT!

* * *


	9. Forever

* * *

This chapter is rated M, or maybe even MA. But as you should know, that really is irrelevant. It's a love story, so if you can't handle a bit of art, then maybe I don't want you reading my story at all.

I also will not compromise the story's overall rating for the same reason. By the time you're thirteen, you should be able to handle "adult" themes. If the entire story was erotic and adult, then I would rate it M.

Anyway, for those of you who understand what **ART** _is_, then have fun reading. I'm sure you will.

Thank you.

-Alan

* * *

**Chapter 9: Forever**

_--CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT--_

"Wake up, Sakaki!"

Sakaki's eyes slowly opened, seeing a blurry haze of Kagura, kneeling next to her. Her vision corrected and she felt wonderful, seeing Kagura's familiar face. Her love for Kagura warmed her body, and she became slightly lightheaded. Sakaki grabbed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Kagura asked. Sakaki grabbed the back of Kagura's neck and pulled her in, kissing her with an intense passion. Kagura's lips tingled to the touch of Sakaki's, and Kagura's heart fluttered. As he heart did so, she felt weak, falling onto Sakaki, and then gained strength and returned the kiss with her own fire.

They rolled to the point where Sakaki was on top of Kagura, smiling. Kagura moved Sakaki sideways, moving back to the top, giggling. "I love you, Sakaki."

"I love you too, Kagura," Sakaki said, feeling whole-heartedly. She wished there was a better way to say it, and so did Kagura, 'I love you,' was simply not enough to describe their feelings.

Kagura gazed into Sakaki's eyes, and Sakaki gazed back. For a moment, both said nothing, staring in silence, loving in silence. "I will never leave you," Kagura said, smiling. "Ever."

Sakaki smiled brightly, and tears came from her eyes. Sakaki sat up, forcing Kagura to sit onto her knees, and Sakaki hugged her with all her force. Manami and Chiyo had already left the room, but it didn't matter. Kagura gasped as Sakaki nuzzled her neck. Kagura then bent her head down and began kissing Sakaki's neck. They continued in that position, desiring to strip down at that moment, before Sakaki pushed them apart. "I'm sorry. We can't do this here," she said.

Kagura blushed. "Right…" she said, disappointed.

"But when do you want to go to your house?"

Kagura smiled. "Let's go eat first."

They got dressed and walked downstairs, where Chiyo, Manami, and Ryuu had finished cooking breakfast. Tomo and Yomi sat on the couch, laughing with Osaka and Ryuu, as Chiyo and Manami set the table. Chiyo hummed her cooking song as she set down the plates. Manami smiled. "You've been singing that all morning, what is that song?"

Chiyo looked at her. "Oh! That's… my cooking song."

"Oh, how does it go," Manami asked, being very intrigued.

Chiyo stammered. "Well… uh… it's k-kind of… like…"

Chiyo then took her confidence and began to sing. "Cooking is so fun! Cooking is so fun! Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done!"

Manami giggled uncontrollably. "Oh wow, Chiyo! That is **so** cute!"

Chiyo giggled a little, nervously. She turned to see Sakaki and Kagura coming over to the table. "Oh, you two have finally awoken!"

"Finally," Yomi said. Tomo looked at her, and Yomi looked back. They stared at each other, forgetting their desire to be subtle. Yomi and Tomo were locked in their gaze, with Ryuu and Osaka left in confusion. Ryuu knew what was going on after a few moments, but Osaka was oblivious.

"Um, let's eat," Ryuu said.

"Ya, I'm hungry," Osaka said. They got up and moved over to the table, and Tomo and Yomi realized their conspicuity. They blushed and then walked over to the table themselves. Everyone sat down, seeing a plate covered in a large stack of pancakes, a smaller plate with waffles, and a bowl of strawberries and raspberries. "Thank you, this is amazing," Sakaki said. The rest agreed, sharing their compliments. Tomo them hastily grabbed a couple of pancakes, and poured strawberries onto them. The rest took their turns in getting their own food, waiting to eat once everyone else had their food. The pancakes and waffles ended up at Kagura, Sakaki being the last one to get food. Kagura handed the food to Sakaki, and she kissed Kagura on the cheek.

They all finally engaged in the morning feast and enjoyed it thoroughly. Afterwards, they all preceded to clean their dishes and place them in the dishwasher. "So, Ryuu," Manami said.

"Yes, Manami?"

"What are you doing later?"

Ryuu raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We could go to the park, and try out your new gift," Manami smirked.

"Alright. When do you want to go?"

"We could go now."

Ryuu thought a minute. "Sure. Then… let's go."

They said their goodbyes to the rest of the group, and Ryuu walked out the door. Manami stopped and looked at Sakaki. She moved up to her ear and whisper. "Hey, Sakaki… have fun later."

Manami stepped back and smirked mischievously. Sakaki blushed, and Manami shut the door. She looked to her right, where Kagura was standing. "Can we go now?"

Kagura looked at her, surprised. "Oh… yes let's."

They began to walk out the door, saying goodbye when Sakaki stopped. "Chiyo," she said.

"Yes, Miss Sakaki?"

"Could you bring Maya to my house later?"

Chiyo tilted her head. "I thought you couldn't keep a cat at your house," she said.

"Things change," Sakaki said.

Manami blew out a puff of smoke. "Holy shit! This is fucking good stuff."

Ryuu then took his own hit and held his breath. They were sitting on a grassy hill, looking down at a small lake in the middle of the park. He held in for a while before being forced to exhale and take in new air. As he exhaled, spraying smoke into the air, he coughed a little and took deep breaths. "Woah… this is… one hell… of a piece, Manami."

She sighed, falling onto her back. "April…" she said.

"What are you talking about? It's December," Ryuu said. Manami looked back at him. "Oh… right," he said awkwardly.

Sakaki and Kagura walked up to the front of Kagura's house. "We're here," Kagura said, relieved. There were no cars in the driveway. She took out her key and opened the front door. "Are you nervous?"

Sakaki awkwardly shifted her eyes. She was quite nervous, but quite excited as well. "Um… well… kind of."

Kagura laughed quickly. "I am _so_ nervous, Sakaki. This is going to be… really fun, I think."

Sakaki smiled. _Wow, _she thought. _This is so… weird._ They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Well, Sakaki. I think I'll take a shower and then go and get ready in my room while _you_ shower.

"Oh… sounds good," Sakaki replied.

"Alright! I'll try to be quick," Kagura said, and then dashed for the stairs. She entered the bathroom and took a towel from the closet. She set it down near the shower and then stripped down. Kagura turned on the hot water and stuck her hand out, feeling the cold water slowly approach the temperature she desired. Once it did, she hopped in and wet her down, and then applied shampoo. After she rinsed, she then applied her vitamin E intensive conditioner which she liked to use for special occasions.

Downstairs, Sakaki was fiddling with her hair. As she did so, it dawned on her that she had nothing sexy to wear or anything. She did bring her Soothing Aloe Vera lotion with her, and it had a nice smell, but that was about it besides her sleeping bag and pillow. She was wearing a blue v-neck t-shirt with a white undershirt, and jeans.

She sat there for a few minutes, thinking, before she heard the water turn off upstairs. Kagura yelled down. "Don't come up yet!"

Sakaki stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "Oh."

A door opened and then another door opened, and then shut. "Now you can come up!"

Sakaki shrugged and then walked into the bathroom where a towel was already waiting for her. She turned on the shower and stepped in.

In her room, Kagura was bare, with a few bottles of lotion out. She walked over to her closet, and sorted through her outfits. There was something silvery in the back. She reached forward and took it out. "Perfect."

Sakaki stepped out and dried herself off, and then chose not to use the blow dryer, so her hair would be damp. She walked into the hallway in her jeans and undershirt, and knocked on Kagura's door.

"Just a moment!"

Sakaki stood for a minute, anxious to go into Kagura's room again. Soon, Kagura spoke again. "Alright, I'm ready."

Sakaki opened the door slowly. She stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was Kagura, wearing a sexy silvery-white dress with blue markings down the sides and arms.

"Hey there, Sakaki," she said.

Sakaki almost fainted. Kagura was wearing cat ears.

"Do you like them, honey?"

"I-I…" Sakaki stammered. Kagura got up and kissed Sakaki, and slowly removed her garments. Kagura pushed Sakaki against the wall, kissing her neck. Sakaki moaned and pushed Kagura gently. Kagura looked at her sweetly.

Sakaki took her bra off and it dropped to the ground. Kagura attempted to pur, and waved her hands at Sakaki like they were paws. _I feel like a weirdo doing this… _Kagura thought.

Sakaki however, was thinking the opposite. She couldn't get enough of it. Kagura backed up, and removed the dress. Sakaki watched in amazement, gazing at the curves of Kagura's lean muscles, and especially her abdomen. "You've been working out haven't you?"

Kagura smiled and nodded, then jumped onto the bed, clawing at the spot she wanted Sakaki to lie on. Sakaki then laid down on the bed, a little confused. "Just lie against the backrest," Kagura said. Sakaki did so, and Kagura scooted down toward the end of the bed, where Sakaki's legs were. She grabbed a bottle of skin lotion and poured a large amount into her hand. Sakaki felt the lotion caressing her legs, and Kagura's gentle hands massaging her skin. Kagura slowly scooted forward as she began to finish Sakaki's thighs. Soon, her knees were pressing underneath Sakaki's legs.

Sakaki gasped out, the lotion started to take effect. A warm sensation swarmed over her legs, and followed to wherever Kagura put it. As she rubbed the lotion across Sakaki's chest and arms, Kagura ended up lying on top of Sakaki, their chests pressing against one another. Sakaki moaned slightly, biting her lip, as her face turned a deep red. Kagura smirked and then took a finger from in between Sakaki's breast and traveled down her body, tickling her abdomen, making Sakaki giggle and squirm, and then approached the top of Sakaki's clitoris. Her eyes widened as Kagura slowed down her finger's movement.

Suddenly, she felt a burst of pleasure as Kagura's finger entered her vagina. She moaned loudly, and grabbed the blankets. "Oh, Kagura…" she said.

Kagura licked her lips and bowed her head down. Kagura moved her finger around in a circular motion, and then extended her tongue. "Oh… god!" Sakaki exclaimed, feeling Kagura's wet tongue slide up and down her clit.

She moaned and gasped almost uncontrollably, and grabbed one of her breasts. A burst of warmth and tickling sensations shot up her spine, causing it to curve upwards. Sakaki shrieked loudly, and repeated Kagura's name, as Kagura's tongue entered.

Sakaki began clawing at the blankets, overwhelmed by the pleasure that she was feeling. A moment later, she sat up, and Kagura stopped, sitting up as well. They kissed passionately, their saliva coating their tongues which ran up and down their mouths. Kagura took her free hand and pointed her middle and ring finger outward, thrusting them back into Sakaki. Sakaki rubbed up against Kagura, and began nuzzling her, almost unable to move voluntarily. Moaning, and breathing heavily, Sakaki began to caress Kagura's body as well. She wrapped her legs around Kagura's as her hands groped Kagura's breasts. Sakaki forced her mouth onto Kagura's neck and she licked, making Kagura bend her neck the opposite direction, exposing more skin for Sakaki to take advantage of.

Sakaki felt Kagura's fingers inside her moving, a feeling more intense than she had felt before, and then, they began to leave. Kagura scooted backward and extender her own legs. Sakaki blushed, and looked at her hand. Kagura put her head down against the bed, as Sakaki looked over her body. She took two fingers and rubbed the top of Kagura's vagina, and Kagura gave a long "mmmmhh…"

Sakaki finally put them in, and then put a third in as well, and pushed inward, and pulled outward, back and forth. Kagura was not expecting this, and arched her back, screaming in pleasure. Sakaki took them out and then moved her head down. She had expected it to smell awful, but yet, it smelled great.

"I prepared," Kagura said, laughing and breathing. "You're probably smelling my 'sex on the beach' scented lotion."

Sakaki simply said "oh…" and continued. It was a strange consistency against her tongue, giving her more nervous tingles. She slid her hands over the front of Kagura's legs and licked furiously. Kagura grabbed Sakaki's head and pushed. "Oh **god! **Sakaki!"

Sakaki started to really enjoy herself, moving her own body as she pleasured Kagura with her tongue. Kagura was surrounded by ecstasy, feeling warmth, passion, and love all at once, barraging her with bliss, overwhelming her senses. "Stop…" she started, but Sakaki was still going. "Sakaki," she gasped. "Stop…"

Sakaki pulled away, looking at her. "What's wrong?"

Kagura smiled, delighted. "Nothing at all."

She moved forward, signaling Sakaki to do the same and to extend her legs out. Kagura began positioning her legs, moving her left under Sakaki's right, and her right over Sakaki's left. They stared into each other, swallowed by the passion that was taking them. They then thrust themselves forward, forcing their slits to touch and rub together, which caused their backs to arch and their throats to spill loud moaning sounds outward. Kagura looked at Sakaki, who then did the same. "Kagura," she said. "I want this… now," Sakaki said.

They grasped one another's backsides, pulling themselves in closer, and their middles touched. The two smoothly and passionately slid themselves up and down each other, creating a rhythm of bliss, rubbing together. Their lips met, as well as their hands, but they kept their motion. Their lips collided over and over, each time seeming new, and sweeter. Sakaki blushed at a thought. They slowed momentarily as Sakaki spoke. "So I guess … now you're my sex kitten?"

Kagura giggled, and then gave a loud meow which her body followed, starting the rhythm again. "Guess… so," she said, gasping between words. "I… have… been waiting…" Sakaki started. Before she finished, she groaned loudly, causing her hands to wrap around Kagura's back and pull forward. "I've been waiting… so long… for this!"

Kagura panted and grabbed the back of Sakaki, and they pulled themselves in tightly. "Oh… my god…" she said. "I… I-I… I'm gonna… I'm gonna lose it," Kagura panted.

"Ahh… me too..." Sakaki gasped loudly, losing her breath. She breathed in heavily, and they both dug their hands into one another's back, as they started to moan loudly, disabling their ability to speak. Almost on a beat, they panted and moaned, getting faster and faster in both motion and sound. Their eyes were closed, but their lips crashed into each other's as they came. Their minds and bodies were in shock, and engulfed in a flaming hot passion, a feeling they had never had before. They screamed in ecstasy. Holding each other tightly, they began to relax, their lips still connected, and they breathed heavily through their noses as they sat there, together. They separated, and rested their heads on each other's shoulders. The two caught their breath and then fell back, relaxing.

"That," Kagura began, still trying to get breath, "was amazing."

"The cat ears helped," Sakaki said. Kagura laughed.

"I love you so much, Kagura," Sakaki said with all her heart. There was a long pause.

Kagura inhaled. "I love you to death, Sakaki."

Kagura sat up slowly, and then Sakaki did as well. "You mean that?" She asked.

Kagura looked straight into Sakaki's eyes. "Yes."

They hugged each other again, each crying small tears of joy. "I love you so much Sakaki! I wish I could say it in a better way, but I can't! Without you…"

Sakaki looked at her, crying a few tears.

"I'm lost."

Sakaki wiped a tear from Kagura's eye. "That's why we will always stay together," she said adamantly.

"Forever."


End file.
